House Incarnate
by zeltronica
Summary: Ranma gets invited to go to the arcades with his two friends Daisuke, and Hiroshi. Upon arriving at the arcades he learns Nabiki is already there waiting as was also invited. Upon learning the invitation was to test a new style of game system and game the gang decides to willingly test the game what can possibly go wrong? O.O.C. and Mature Content.
1. Chapter 1

_**~I do not own the character's contained in this story with exception of the select few who I create and add too the story to make it work.~ **_**(Story has some dark momenta, and serious content.)**

**Author note: This story starts out sometime after the events of the failed wedding, Ranma and Akane are both seventeen at this time and are two weeks from graduating High school. **

**I am a gamer as much as I am a writer and as such I wanted to try my hand at a different type of Ranma1/2 fic one that involved the world of virtual reality one where a player can literally interact with the people they meet both NPC and PC driven.**

**A world where players can conquer lands and so to in turn can the NPC's can also conquer those lands a world where A.i. is as gifted as any player in the arts of strategy/politics/Fighting, able to build constructs, and is fully capable of making war as quickly as making peace.**

**A world where the In-human, and the Human clash every day, however in rare occasions form alliances with one another to complete goals. Imagine a world where you can create your own fortifications, a world you can completely customize to suit your needs, sin, and vice is a constant and the righteous march across the land daring to squash true evil wherever they encounter it.**

**Where Good and Evil are but mere perspective and the lines can become blurred at a moments notice yes that is a game I would love to play one day... I hope through this story I will manage to capture that essence and show it to you in an intriguing way. -Zeltronica**

* * *

**Story Title**

**House Incarnate**

**H.I. ch:1**

It was a day like any other the clouds were thick and gray a cold December air settled over the district of Nerima which was one of many suburbs of the greater Tokyo area within this district were a series of both apartments and or civilian residents that happened to own homes as well as a host of established respectable business's.

Also within this district was a school called Furinkan High school, as well as two of the largest estates one being owned by The Kuno Family who for all tints and purposes was rich beyond measure at least from what the denizens in Nerima had seen so far.

The other estate was owned by the Tendo family though their estate and home were rather large compared to that of their neighbors they were not very well off at all since the Matriarch of the Tendo family had long since passed away several years ago.

This estates surrounding property line was surrounded by a six-foot white polished stone wall that was aging, at the front of the estate the stone wall gave way to a white picket fence with two gates one of which was an open arch with a stone pathway leading to the back entrance which was the challenge entrance of the Tendo Dojo which had at this point seen very few visitors.

Further down the fence was another picket archway which also features a stone walkway leading to the main entrance of the house, which consisted of a feudal designed construction featuring two floors, six rooms, three of the rooms had sliding glass windows overlooking the street below.

The house sported a fading pale off colored blue coat of paint, while the Dojo was built into the house there was another entrance featuring duel sliding wooden doors which stood before a stone pathway leading to the house's rear entrance which features a decent patio.

A small equipment shed was also set up in the southeast corner of the yard, a small flower garden was set up along one of the far perimeter walls which followed into a two-foot concrete walkway beside the house leading to the front of the house.

The main feature of the back yard was a medium sized koi-pond which had koi swimming in its waters, a few decorative rocks sat around it, also setup near the decorative rocks was a decorative Bamboo Pouring Fountain.

The roof of the house was a dark gray in color using traditional petal style tile roofing, on this roof also stood a small TV antenna, and laying on the very slightly sloped side of the house roof was a solitary individual.

This individual laid on the frost covered roof, if standing the individual with red hair tied back in a pigtail, worn over her hair was a black beanie cap if she were to stand up she would be four-foot-eight she wore a heavy white winter coat that did nothing to hide the fact she was well endowed in the chest compartment, she wore black trouser style pants, on her feet.

"Good grief," she muttered as she slowly pushed herself up in a sitting position, all the while attempting to ignore the fact her clothing was completely soaked.

"Hurry up son the show is going to begin any moment hurry up and adjust the antenna." a male voice called from within the currently wide open backdoor from below.

Rolling over the girl then pushed herself up carefully as the roof was slightly slippery due to the frost upon it once gaining her balance she slowly crossed the distance between herself and the antenna reaching up to adjust it.

"This would be so much easier if you would have come up here to help me Mr. Tendo!" she shouted in frustration. _'I hope this works I don't want to freeze my butt off any longer than I have to.' _she inwardly complained.

Just then another voice called just as the red-head had made a couple more adjustments. "That's it Ranma right there don't adjust it anymore."

The red-head revealed to be Ranma grumbled something under her breath as she made sure to lock the antenna in place. Once finished she then started making her way towards the ladder at which right when she neared the last spot she was when this all began she lost her footing falling flat on her back once again sliding off and to the cold wet snowy grown below with a plop.

Meanwhile, inside the house in the main dining room, the occupants of the home all surrounded the television which had a mostly crisp picture of what appeared to be a game of some kind.

One being a rather tall and lean looking man who sat at the head of the nearby dining room table, he sported long straight brownish black hair, chocolate brown eyes, resting just under his nose above his mouth was a neatly trimmed mustache, his clothes consisting of a brown gi which was rather emasculate looking.

This man was known as the Patriarch of the estate Tendo Soun who was in his late forties, sitting just at the other end of the table facing towards the television was a larger gentleman who when standing had a stocky appearance, his balding head hidden beneath a patterned bandanna, his steel gray eyes behind wire frame glasses wearing a slightly stained charcoal white gi.

This man also in his late forties was none other than the Tendo Patriarch's good life long friend Saotome Genma who was the patriarch of the Saotome half of the Anything goes school of Martial arts.

It was both these men's dreams to join both the Tendo and Saotome schools together someday provided they could get their heirs to cooperate in an arranged marriage which was currently set for both Saotome Ranma, and Tendo Akane to get married someday.

Akane who was seventeen years of age sat on the right side of the dining room table, her hair cut short in a bob style was cobalt blue, her eyes chocolate brown when standing she stood at five-foot-one, currently wearing a yellow-n-green sweater, and a black-n-green skirt, with black tights worn just under this.

Across from her sat the middle sister of the Tendo household sporting a pageboy hairstyle the hair brown, her eyes like the youngest sister a Chocolate brown, wearing blue jeans, and a yellow long sleeve top that gave a considerable view of her midriff.

Her name was Tendo Nabiki age eighteen was known by many of her peers also by the moniker The Ice Queen of Furinkan High because of her many methods of exploiting and extortion she employed in order to make money for the household.

The Eldest sister of the Tendo Household is Tendo Kasumi age nineteen Her long brown hair held back in a ponytail via a large white bow, her eyes chocolate brown like her two younger sisters she currently was in the kitchen area she stood at five-foot-three wearing a red-n-white long sleeve dress with frills around both the collar of the dress and the cuffs, her legs bare with exception of the white socks with frill cuffs she wore on her feet.

Eventually, Ranma had eventually made her way back inside the house sliding the door closed walking past the dining room table proceeding towards where the guest room was located in the house when she came to stop upon hearing her father's voice.

"Boy, where are you going the game is about ready to start?" Genma inquired in curiosity, not at all seeming to register why his son would want to miss out since this entire thing was his idea.

Ranma shot her father a glare. "Do you even have to ask Old man?" she inquired flatly.

Upon hearing his son's female voice he then turned his head towards his child observing her angered but soft features, crimson hair, and wet clothes. "When did you?" he inquired since when his son left the house to fix the antenna he was in boy form.

"I dunno Pops I think it was the fact the gutter was clogged with nasty water and some the edge got dipped down thanks to the ladder I was using, but don't worry we got good reception, Now if you will excuse me I am going for a bath!" The red-head exclaimed proceeding to head to the guest room to grab a change of clothes.

Genma watched as his son sometimes daughter walked off down the hall until out of sight at which he turned his attention back to the television.

Akane stood from the table heading in the direction her red-haired fiancee was heading last eventually arriving at the guest room giving the closed door a knock. "Ranma are you alright?" she inquired.

"Yes I... No, I am not alright I just got done freezing my butt off in soaking wet clothing all so Pops and them could watch a stupid game." Ranma called from behind the door, a loud sound of several things falling could be heard causing the blue-haired girl to look to the door with concern.

"Arrg dammit!" Ranma exclaimed from inside only causing the blue-haired teen to continue to look to the door with a curious brow raised as what sounded like more objects crashed to the floor from what she assumed was the closet.

Akane after hearing something that sounded like glass shattering, she slid the door open only to observe a whole mess of objects that had fallen to the floor leaving Ranma on the floor in a heap pushing both items and clothes off of herself.

"You alright Ranma?" she inquired with concern as she went to help remove the objects from her fiance's person.

Ranma frowned as she continued to push items off and to the side, a picture with a shattered glass frame was tossed to the side where it shattered some more. "Yea I guess... Dammit why can't he organize stuff rather than randomly throw things in... he is such a slob!" she complained.

"It is your room too you know so if anything you are just as much to be blamed for this mess." Akane pointed out, reaching down with her right hand.

Ranma reached up taking the proffered hand allowing herself to be pulled up to a standing position, she then pulled off her coat tossing it to one side of the room, she then went to the closet bending down and opening one of the inside dresser drawers proceeding to retrieve some clothing items.

"Yea point made, but in my defense, I rarely just toss things in the closet with exception of my clothing which is always neatly folded and or hung up." she pointed out.

Akane tilted her head to the side giving her fiancee a sideways glance that didn't go unnoticed by the red-head who spoke up once more. "It's true I do neatly fold and hang my stuff up dammit."

"I was curious if later today you would like to go shopping with me Ranma?" she inquired whilst watching the red-head picking out some clothing articles she assumed was to be worn after the bath.

Ranma after retrieving a pair of green-n-yellow boxer shorts, a white tank top, and a pair of dark blue pants as well as a red-n-black long sleeve button up shirt. "I dunno Akane I was planning on later today visiting with some friends in a bit can we do the shopping tomorrow?" she inquired.

"Oh, I see... That's fine I guess tomorrow will be okay." Akane replied in a falsetto attempt to sound okay with her fiancee's offer, whilst with her right foot tapping the tip of her toes against the carpet.

Ranma having got everything she needed proceeding to step over the clutter on the floor walking past her fiancee coming to a stop just at the door, turning to face the blue-haired girl not having missed the way her fiancee had responded.

"Are you sure that will be fine and you are not just saying that... I mean I can call Dai' and them and let them know I am not coming if you really want me to go shopping with you today?" she offered as the last thing she wanted was to give her fiance something else to be angry with her about later.

Akane waved her left hand dismissively. "Yea really I am sure we can do it tomorrow go get your bath and change back," she called with a falsetto smile. _'Just today we would have gotten huge discounts on all our purchases...' _she inwardly grumbled.

Giving her fiancee a long look Ranma with trepidation turned and headed off towards the bath nary a word spoken since she knew better than to say anything else as it could very well lead into a minefield with her fiancee.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Three-Hours**

**Later...**

**XXXXXXXX**

Three hours later after taking a bath, and watching some of the football matches, he had wanted to watch a now male Ranma was walking along a slightly deserted patch of sidewalk that saw very little traffic at this time of day.

**Some of you by now might be wondering but wait that was a female Ranma we saw at the beginning of the story was it not? That is correct you very much did see such a thing well, in fact, this is due to a curse Ranma had undertaken during a training accident at a place called Jusenkyo springs in the Bayankala Mountain Range located in China.**

Jusenkyo is a very cursed place which has over one-thousand springs each with a bamboo shoot standing at its center, each spring has its own very very tragic story of someone or something drowning within its waters.

In Ranma's case he/she had fallen into what is known as Nyannīchuan or in other words 'Spring of drowned girl' ever since that fateful event he now every time he finds himself doused with cold water over his head he finds himself a four-foot-eight buxom, blue-eyed red-haired girl with a very ample chest, and with the application of hot water she becomes a he returning back to a five-foot-one boy blue-eyed boy with his raven-hair warn in a pigtail, with a very chiseled chest featuring quite a bit of muscle thanks to his long hard years of martial-arts training.

Currently Ranma was wearing a white cotton button up shirt, a dark gray sweater worn just over this, loose-fitting black trouser pants along with matching black kung-fu slippers just on the off chance he ended up defending himself from an attack since these things tended to happen a lot in Nerima since a great number of the inhabitants were martial-artists that and it would seem he had a target on his back mostly due to his own actions not that he would admit it himself.

He had thus far gotten used to having his cursed form, but that didn't readily mean he was ready to accept it as his body no he preferred to refer to that side of himself as a foreign object something that was very alien and should not exist, however that didn't stop him from taking advantage of her certain feminine charms to get things he wanted in the past.

In truth Ranma was very much masculine and preferred a heterosexual life, he had no real view on people interested in the same gender so long as they did not attempt to force their lifestyle on him though he hadn't yet had the luxury of meeting anyone like that male or female as of yet anyways up close and personal that is.

He did find himself viewing two men from afar during a shopping trip he went on for Kasumi who had shared a amorous moment together for what they had thought was a secluded area in an alley which in fact was not so hidden from prying eyes as the raven-haired martial-artist had gotten a full view which had left him with more questions than answers since it was the very first time he had seen a male on male kiss.

However, he liked to think he had an open mind since he felt it was not his place to judge lest he be judged by others in the same fashion.

He continued on his way traveling along the sidewalk eventually coming to a stop when he found a vending machine along the way which featured a variety of beverages, he reached into his right trouser pants pocket retrieving some yen proceeding to input them into the coin slot until he reached the desired amount.

Replacing the leftover yen back into his pants pocket, Ranma withdrew the same hand proceeding to push the button on the vending machine listed as grape soda, a few buzzing noises and clunking noises were heard before finally, a can clattered down the inside shoot until finally coming to rest inside the dispenser.

Bending down Ranma reached in grabbing the proffered drink proceeding to with his free hand popping the tab opening the beverage proceeding to partake of the can's contents, he slowly moved near the stone wall just beside the vending machine on the opposite side of the nearby trashcan proceeding to learn against said wall whilst enjoying his drink.

As he enjoyed his drinks several individuals walked past him without a single word said outside of their little group as if not even noticing Ranma was even there which was fine with him since it would be awkward for strangers to talk to someone outside their own group.

He continued to drink the beverage he was drinking all the while taking a long look at one of the strangers butts which was a young woman who probably was older than him by three years her long brown hair worn in a long ponytail, three sin bun needles worn just at the back who was scantily clad in a red slip dress that left nary a part of her body to the imagination most likely someone who worked in the red-light district of Tokyo.

He eventually broke his stare as an image of his irate fiancee came to mind, he sheepishly chuckled to himself realizing he was totally doing something he would call lecherous when referring to a certain man who liked to run around stealing ladies undergarments, and or attempting to grab them at any chance he got.

_'Damn Akane could use some tips from that girl.' _he jested inwardly to himself, however, in truth he would never suggest or want Akane dressed that way ever out in public, maybe in the bedroom someday but definitely not in public.

He especially wasn't about to suggest such a thing knowing full well it would lead to the beating of a lifetime and for good measure the payback would probably land him in such an outfit since for some reason his fiancee when she got her revenge always gave it one-hundred fold which usually involved his female half for some reason or another.

He sometimes wondered if Akane had a thing for that side of himself, however he wasn't about to ask as that would just be plain weird, plus he didn't want Akane to even remotely think he wanted to be a girl as that would make things even more awkward than they already are since his blue-haired fiancee on several occasion had made such an accusation publicly known.

Their relations with one another could be described as rocky at best leading the duo into fights over stupid things which usually starts cause Ranma had a habit of saying things he hadn't completely thought through tactfully which usually ended up backfiring in the worst ways possible.

Eventually, he finished his drink crumpling the can and tossing it into the nearby waste container proceeding on towards where his friends were surely waiting which was at a local arcade where many kids, teen and some adults gathered to partake in the various games located within.

Ranma at first wasn't sure about video gaming at all since he never has seen one up close before having always been on the road training in martial arts with his father, however one fateful day he and Akane went searching for his father who had gone missing while searching for a tree to display in the Dojo for a Christmas party The eldest Tendo sister had decided to host a year back from the day.

Both Ranma and Akane did eventually find Genma however he was not a human man, instead he was overgrown Panda due to a curse he had received at Jusenkyo called Shonmaonīchuan or 'Spring of drowned Panda' who was staying at a very well off families home as their son's long lost pet Panda.

It was there whilst in female form Ranma ended up, and even though the Mother of said boy barely knew her asked that she and Akane babysat the young boy who introduced her to video games while at the same time the red-haired martial-artist did her best to talk the boy into going outside upon Akane's prodding as she had to harshly pry Ranma from the very games that helped the sickly boy stay inside.

Eventually Ranma did remember the reason she and Akane was asked to babysit/play with the poor boy eventually becoming angry and yanking the cord of the game system out of the wall outlet and forcing the boy outside only to find out said boy was not as sick as he appeared when he was riding on Genma's back as if a horse and having a blast doing so all the way down to the nearby beach.

The one thing Ranma did feel was that video games should be treated with moderation lest one end up suffering the consequences of long term use which could possibly lead to death if not careful especially after reading a medical report in the news about a gamer who had collapsed after a long two-player battle with his sister.

For instance if one was to sit too long in a position that didn't allow much blood flow he or she could incur a blood clot in their legs which eventually once standing could travel to the heart causing instant death which is why every thirty minutes at least one should get up and stretch and walk around just to avoid such an untimely demise especially on a game they love so dearly.

Since his coming to Nerima with his father and meeting the Tendo's Ranma had come to love manga/anime as well as video games though neither he nor the rest of the family owns a game console as they were just too expensive plus he didn't need the distraction from the art any more than other things tended to distract him.

No he was content to use a console whilst at his friends homes and or the arcade, but he had no plans to own one himself in the near future, the one system he nearly did own he had Akane take back to the store since their fathers had bought it thinking it would help bond the two to one another.

Instead, with the money, they got both he and Akane went shopping and got a few clothing items as well as a bite to eat which was rather nice in itself since it didn't have either of their parents there to ruin the mood. That and not once did they have a spat over something stupid, and or silly.

Eventually, Ranma arrived at the location he was to meet his friends observing the arcade was jammed packed with all walks of life, he made his way through the entrance slowly stepping around where he had to ensure he wouldn't bump into anyone.

Scanning the crowd with his sapphire eyes he eventually narrowed in on three individual's one of which had surprised him since he hadn't seen her leave the house.

One of the boys being Daisuke who had short dark brown hair, standing at five-foot-three wearing dark colored blue-jeans, a plain black t-shirt with a brown leather jacket that was currently worn open, a pair of brown leather gloves and a dark blue beanie tucked into the right jacket pocket.

The second boy was Hiroshi who had short light brown hair, he wore something similar to what the other boy wore except he was wearing a jean jacket the inside covered in white fur like material that plainly was artificial and not real fur which probably was very warm when outside and closed up.

Last but not least was the third individual being a familiar brown-haired girl Ranma knew very well as Tendo Nabiki who was soon to be his sister in law if he and Akane should ever finally become married.

"Dang Nabiki I didn't even see you leave the house what are you doing here?" Ranma inquired as he closed the distance between himself and the trio.

Nabiki seemed just as surprised seeing Ranma as he had been of seeing her. "I was invited by your friends and since they offered to pay for food and games who would I be to decline such a generous offer." she relayed.

"Oh, I see I guess that is as good a reason as any since it is rare you would go anywhere unless it yielded some kind of profit now would it?" Ranma questioned in a jab, crossing his arms over his chest.

Nabiki gave her little sister's fiancee a falsetto innocent look. "How could you make such bold accusations... maybe I am simply here cause I wanted to get out of the house, and the offer for free food and games was an added bonus I didn't ask them for such things did I?" she inquired of the two boys watching both she and Ranma talk to one another.

"Yea she didn't ask we offered, " Both boys said in unison, at which Ranma gave them both a skeptical look however didn't bother to question further instead he glanced around the arcade giving it a cursory glance.

He then spoke up. "Well, in that case, where are we going to start?" he inquired observing nearly every system was currently taken by someone or another.

Daisuke then quickly replied. "Well since you are here now lets head to the back room we have all been invited by the owner who is expecting us.

Nabiki shot the dark brown-haired teen a questioning look. "Wait Dai-baby the owner of this establishment is expecting us?" she inquired.

"Yea really you guys know the owner C'mon you gotta be pulling our leg ?" Ranma questioned as he wasn't quite convinced since this was the first he had heard about it and he and Daisuke, along with Hiroshi had gone to this arcade on several occasion.

Hiroshi waved his hands in warding. "No, we don't know him like that... Just I and Daisuke were in here the other day playing games when we were approached by the owner who said since we visit regularly he was going to let us along with two of our friends to be on the ground floor of a project he and his kids are working on.

"Do I know these kids by chance?" Nabiki questioned, as now it was her turn to be skeptical since she wasn't so sure about backroom meetings especially individual's she barely knew.

Hiroshi nodded his head, "Of course you know them they are in the Chemistry club, their elder brother is in the science club, that and creepy Gosenkugi is here I didn't know it but he apparently when not doing voodoo stuff he is adept in programming.

Upon hearing the name Gosenkugi both Ranma and Nabiki gave each other a nervous look before turning back to their friends observing they were heading off towards the rear of the arcade, both quickly moving to catch up.

Eventually, they arrived at the door that would take them into the rear room, A blonde-haired teenage boy neither Ranma nor Nabiki had remembered seeing was waiting there opening the door ushering everyone that was allowed access through the door before shutting it, however, said teen stayed on the other side of the now closed door.

"Ranma, Nabiki I didn't think you would come, but I am glad both Daisuke and Hiroshi decided to come." a tall brown-haired teen called, he had steel gray eyes and dark gray wire-frame glasses, wearing black slacks, a short-sleeved t-shirt as well as a lab coat that was similar to the rest of the group of teens in the room.

An older gentleman sat nearby reading a newspaper Ranma recognized him as the owner of the arcade, however as per usual the old coot was so wrapped up in his paper he never paid anyone around him much attention.

As for the brown-haired boy, Ranma recognized him as one of the three boys from the Chemistry club and was the president of the said club which neither he nor the boy had gotten along, but said boy was the son of the arcade owner.

"So Kajima was it?" he inquired of the boy since he wasn't quite sure since he had never made a point to get to know the boy or the name attached to said boy.

The boy casually grinned. "Wow so you do remember my name here and I half expected you wouldn't remember Saotome-kun." he casually called.

Shrugging his shoulders slightly feeling a little tense since he already observed several individual's he knew wasn't his biggest fan in the room. "I make a point to try and remember a name especially after they attempt to blow me up with explosive mines." he pointed out, though he lied about remembering the name it was simply a lucky guess.

The boy revealed to be Kajima this time gave a shrug of his own shoulder's whiles walking up to Ranma holding his right hand out, of which the pig-tailed martial-artist hesitantly took it and they shook hands.

"Look I admit that was a bit extreme and even though I and my friends spent about a month in the Hospital we all decided to put that behind us and make peace with the fact you and Akane are engaged. If you noticed we never bugged you again," he explained to which the pig-tailed boy nodded his head since it was genuine the chemistry club never did attempt anything after the mine incident.

Tilting his head in thought Ranma nervously chuckled. "Yea I guess your right it is true you guys never even said a word or took action against me afterward, heck I don't even think I've seen you guys around much," he said, all the while Nabiki watched the exchange keeping a blank mask whilst also scanning the room as she felt the temperature drop slightly.

Kajima then gestured to his two compatriots. "This is Hotaro, and Akio as you remember from the chemistry club." he introduced, before gesturing to three more boys all dressed in a similar fashion. "These three are from the Science club Hideki, Goro, and Katsu."

Once both Ranma and Nabiki had filed and processed that information Kajima then gestured to another set of boys both looked to be twins dressed like the rest of the boys there. "These two even though they dress the part don't really do the science they are my cousins who work in the video game industry." he pointed out, before finally gesturing to the final boy who was Gosenkugi Hikaru.

"I do believe you both know Voodoo spike as he is sometimes called or Gosenkugi he apparently is a talented programmer and will be helping today with the testing of a new type of game system which we expect will revolutionize the gaming industry sometime in the future." he finished.

Gosenkugi Hikaru stood at five-foot-four he was lean with short raven-hair, his brown eyes sunken as if he was rather ill he wore black slacks, black socks, a white button-up longs sleeve shirt.

The twins both had dyed blonde-hair that was rather long, very fair features and almost could pass for girl's if someone wasn't paying close attention.

Nabiki gave the room a cursory glance observing the room was rather sparse with the exception of several broken down arcade unites against the wall, a workbench the owner was sitting at, at the center of the room sat four rather large glass compartment tubes with several machines connected to them, via several bundles of cables, as well as clear tubing that was connected into the floor via fittings that were similar to those used in plumbing.

All four tubes looked large enough to put an individual into. Her attention then moved upward observing twelve hanging shop lamps that provided the room lighting, to the far right of the room appeared to be a control room that the cables from the tubes were connected to the box like construct, through a large eight foot wide by two foot tall glass she observed the backs of several flat screen monitors which were very few however were becoming more and more available much like the cellphone.

The floor they stood on was dull gray concrete with a slight shine to it meaning it was cleaned rather regularly despite what the grime-covered walls would tell a person just upon first observation.

"So what is all this and why have you invited us here for exactly?" the brown-haired girl inquired, as she took three steps closer to one of the tubes observing every detail she could.

Kajima let out a boisterous chuckle at her question whilst shaking his head slightly. "Always the inquisitive type aren't you Tendo-san... Well if you must know we have been working on a state of the art video game platform and we would be grateful if all four of you would be the first to test it out," he explained in an upbeat tone.

Ranma held his silence as he had heard about testing a video game, however, he was dubious at the motives of all the teens in the room just simply due to past experience.

"We would be honored to be the first to test this new platform you are creating." Hiroshi quickly said with a smile to his lips since from what all he had heard at an earlier time when he got the invitation he was sure this was the chance of a lifetime.

Daisuke while excited by the prospect of what the project team had said about their invention he was slightly dubious as to whether it would measure up to the hype they had boasted about.

"So how does it work, what is our part in all this you promised us we would be testing a new game but I don't see any controls or anything." he pointed out, giving the room a quick once over with his eyes.

Nabiki tapped her right index finger on the glass of the tube she stood next to observing the wires that ran from it to what she assumed was a control room. _'No controls... but there is what looks like a headset.' _she observed as she peered in through the glass.

"That is simple there are no controllers with this project, the point of this is simple it is going to be a massively multiplayer online game all based in cyberspace or in other words virtual reality," Akio explained, holding his right hand up with the back of his hand facing them, his index finger pointed upward towards the ceiling.

Hotoro then spoke up continuing. "Imagine a world where you can touch, feel just the same as you do in the real world, imagine feeling the wind blow through your hair, or even the ocean spray as it showers you for example if this test goes as planned this game platform will revolutionize the gaming world." he finished.

Shooting the twins a skeptical glance Nabiki gave the boy who had just spoken a piercing gaze. "That is one heck of a boast but cellphones and even flat screen televisions have barely become a craze you must be joking certainly technology hasn't risen to such a level in such a short time," she said pointedly as she had never heard of such a thing even be possible, much less being done in her lifetime.

"Nab's has a point I mean don't get me wrong what you are saying sounds cool but what you are boasting is a pure fantasy as far as I know. I mean sure in manga and or Anime they have games doing just that but those are just that pure works of fiction." Ranma explained breaking his silence, a skeptical look to his features.

"I can assure you both it is indeed possible I tested it myself." Hikaru called from where he was standing, proceeding to come closer before speaking "You really have to try it yourself this platform is amazing." he finished.

Nabiki still ever the skeptic crossed her arms over her chest. "Well if you already tested it Kugi-kun then there is no reason for us to test it." she pointed out as if to call a bluff if ever there was one since she observed there were tubes that looked as if they had a liquid substance in them at one point or another.

_'I'll be damned if I become the victim of a practical joke.' _she thought cleverly to herself.

"While It is true I te-" Hikaru had started to say finding himself interrupted.

Kajimi having interrupted the voodoo master "While it is true Hikaru did indeed test it he has little combat ability and since we are in need of someone who can perform combat we have invited Saotome-kun here, and well if I can guess Tendo-san you also have some combat training being that you are the daughter of a prominent martial-arts master." he explained.

"Oh, you must mean my Daddy. I regret to inform you but I stopped practicing the art a very long time ago the one you should have invited was my little sister Akane since she is the heir to the Tendo family dojo and Ranma's fiancee." Nabiki informed them, half expecting to observe disappointed expressions around the room however much to her surprise there was none.

Kajima chuckled at the brown-haired Tendo's words. "To be honest we already asked she turned us down saying she was very behind on homework, and well even if you gave it up I am sure you can handle yourself in a video game after all. Unless that moniker you go by what was it again? Oh, the Ice Queen Of Furinkan High is a paper thin scare tactic?" he inquired.

Nabiki's usually expressionless face turned to anger briefly, however, she quickly returned to a blank mask just as quickly. "Fine I'll play along." she dryly stated.

"Good I am glad you-" Kajima had started to say finding himself interrupted by Nabiki. "But"

Kajima stepping back a little feeling the temperature in the room drop a few decibels, as well did everyone else in the room, with exception of the old man at the desk who was now reading a newspaper.

"But?" he inquired.

Nabiki in a wave of her hand gesturing palm up. "I will agree to be your guinea pig for this platform of yours if you will agree to a share in your future profits should this project even work... U'm let us say twenty-three percent with interest." she offered.

"Hey what are you shaking me down!" Kajima exclaimed his eyes wide as if a bug.

Nabiki feeling confident and with the upper hand. "Hey do you want me in on this test or don't you?" she inquired.

"Yes I do dammit fine I'll pay you ten percent," Kajima said attempting to barter with the woman, while at the same time trying to keep a calm expression to his features that was paper thin at best.

Nabiki shook her head negatively. "If you want me in this test I expect you to pay me twenty-three percent down the road plus fifteen thousand yen by the end of next week for attempting to talk me down," she stated with finality.

Kajimi giving the brown-haired teen a piercing gaze, grumbling to himself. "Fifteen percent and that is my final offer, I'll even pay you thirty thousand yen by the end of next week so we have a deal?" he questioned.

"Sold pleasure doing business with you, don't attempt to back out of our agreement I have three witness's right here, oh and a recording." Nabiki pointed out, whilst also retrieving a tape recorder proceeding to play its contents for the entire room to hear.

Ranma let a tired sigh escape his lips, his head shaking negatively. _'Leave it to Nabiki to find a way to make a profit.' _he inwardly thought.

"Alright well with all that over with how do we get started in all this?" Hiroshi inquired as he looked to the man-sized tubes.

Katsu then quickly spoke up. "Well to get started we will have all four of you completely undress." he paused realizing one of the testers was a female. "I-i I mean It is for science obvi-obv-" he then found himself interrupted.

"Why do we need to take our clothes off I mean I am the only girl here among a bunch of teenage boys and an old man?" Nabiki inquired as she was feeling even more uncomfortable now than she was before.

"Basically the testing requires all of you to be in these tubes which will be filled with a solution that will help simulate the stimulus of the game, and well unless you want your clothes soaked I would think you would wish to remove them," Hideki explained pointedly.

Ranma having heard the explanation. "Look Nab's if anyone so much as touches you wrong just let me know and I'll pulverize them for you." he offered which caused everyone in the room to take a step back including both Hiroshi and Daisuke.

He then turned his attention to the boy that had just spoken. "This solution is it water based?" he inquired.

Giving a nod of his head Hideki then went on to say. "Yes it is water based but you will be fine as for her if she would like we can leave the room and provide her a paper gown and well given your curse you shouldn't really need to worry as the solution is lukewarm so you shouldn't transform at all if that is worrying you any at all, but we need to be able to place the various monitoring devices to ensure her safety as well as the rest of you." he offered.

"By safety, I assume you mean this test is not without danger?" he inquired.

Hikeki proceeded to elaborate. "Well with anything virtual reality, especially with stimuli could result in heightened heart rate if one of you should become frightened or over exert yourselves so we will be monitoring all of your key vitals and if any of you-you approach the danger threshold we will immediately stop the test, however before we begin we will need all four of you to sign a waiver form do feel free to read it thoroughly before you sign it please."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Half an hour later...**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next half hour went by as Hikaru handed out forms, which each of the testers all read through the paperwork thoroughly some more than others as Hiroshi didn't seem to even read half of it as he was already signing it, Ranma and Nabiki, along with Daisuke seemed to take longer to read through the paperwork before finally signing their names.

Once finished signing her paperwork Nabiki was handed a gown which she proceeded to head over to what appeared to be a closet proceeding to open it stepping inside and turning the light inside on before closing the door.

As for Ranma and his two friends they proceeded to undress right there, making sure to fold their clothes sitting them on the nearby table before taking their places in three of the pod's, Hiroshi and Daisuke took the two pods on the right side, leaving the left two empty.

The pig-tailed martial artist took the far left tube, proceeding to settle down on the cold surface of the metal surface just below him. "Damn this thing is cold... you guys really should consider some type of padding." he offered.

"Yea sorry about that we will note that down for future thanks for the info," Kajima called seemingly apologetic but at the same time happy for the advice.

A few minutes later Nabiki stepped out of the closet now dressed in a pure white gown similar to those you would find in a hospital, though she hardly seemed comfortable realizing the gown could easily be pulled off of her if one of the boys so much as wanted to grab it, but she knew Ranma would make good on his promise so she walked over to the pods slowly stepping inside and laying down attempting to get comfortable.

A few moments later all the project team descended upon the pods proceeding to place the various monitoring devices as well as ensuring the visors were placed upon the subjects properly.

Nabiki observed as her visor was placed on she couldn't see anything but a pitch black screen blocking all light since it snugly was against her face, then a mask similar to that of a diver went over her mouth and nose, and then felt something wet being placed at the base of the back of her neck causing her to tense up.

"Easy Tendo-san you will feel a little sensory deprivation at first but once the test is in progress you should be fine so please try to relax," Kajima called in a soothing voice which was barely heard past the headphones that were now around her ears. Though his words did nothing to relieve her apprehension.

Ranma for his part did his best to remain calm going through similar situation as Nabiki, though he hated not being able to see or hear anything which left him at the mercy of the teens in the room should they have been up to something, however since if they had planned to harm himself or his friend he reasoned to himself they would have already attempted something by this point.

For a time Ranma laid in darkness until some orange indicator lights turned on in his vision, a set of green indicators proceeded a digital clock which displayed the current time and date.

He then felt the pod he was in vibrating due to what he assumed was the pod's lid being closed and fastened in place, though in the back of his mind he had started to hear alarm bells, but figured it was just nerves so he decided to ignore them for now.

He then felt oxygen flowing through the mask he wore, as time wore on as he watched the seconds on the digital clock tick by he felt more and more relaxed.

"Okay boy's and gal's we just need a few more minutes to get all the equipment setup so please make yourselves comfortable the best you can." came Kajima's voice from what Ranma thought had come from a speaker somewhere in the headset visor he wore somehow missing the plural when 'gals was mentioned.

A few moments later all four occupied pods had started to fill up with a strange liquid that felt warm to the touch eventually until they were all submerged, however thanks to the masks and visors they could still breath and not have said liquid in their eyes.

Ranma attempted to keep himself calm as he wasn't quite comfortable about being fully submerged, the alarm bells in his head now getting louder though he did his best to steel his nerves, however, he had started to note a drop in temperature of the liquid as it had started to cool down rapidly as if he had entered a freezer.

"Is this supposed to be getting colder?" Ranma inquired as he had transformed due to the now freezing temperature of the liquid, his now her voice becoming rather shrill.

No answer came, each occupant of the pods had started to feel uncomfortable as they realized there may have been a problem, but just as things seemed wrong suddenly they watched a count down from ten which ticked down to the number one until the screen flashed several times and their pitch black screen was replaced by a whirlpool of rainbow colored lights.

Eventually, there was a bright flash and the group all found themselves in a meadow that seemed to go on forever and ever in all directions.

All four of them were laying down, Ranma being the first to sit up and look around his surroundings feeling the wind whipping through his hair, and warmth on his skin. "Uh, guys? He called quickly covering his mouth realizing he had just spoken in his cursed form's voice.

It was then Nabiki's turn as she sat up looking around until her eyes which once were chocolate brown were now bright yellow with cat-like pupils fell on Ranma observing she was in her cursed form though with something extra being she had black angel wings attached to her back, wearing what appeared to be a very revealing black dress with dragon embroider that barely covered her ample cleavage, and was split just at her naval leaving her mid-drift showing along with the black silk bikini bottom she wore , on her right arm she observed the dress was long sleeved the wrist had frills, her legs bare along with her feet.

She blinked a few times before speaking. "Ranma are we dead?" she inquired, "I don't think so why you as-ask?" Ranma inquired as he currently she turned her attention to Nabiki stuttering at what she saw.

The girl who called to him while it looked much like Nabiki she had horns on either side of her head the tips curving towards the front like that of a ram,she wore dark black plate armor chest piece, two her sides near the hip area she had what appeared to be black feathered wings, and a tail that currently was winded around her right arm.

"Cause you have wings." Nabiki pointed out, proceeding to stand up the sound of metal clanking as she did so, giving a full view of the armor she wore which looked to be that of a maid, a cloth skirt with plate oriented at the right areas to protect her legs.

Ranma frowned as she pushed herself up into a standing position revealing she was indeed wearing a far Eastern style Chinese slip dress as the brown-haired teen had thought upon looking at her, the dress was very revealing giving ample view of her very large bosom, her legs were very exposed as her bikini bottoms were in view due to how the skirt of the dress was split, her legs and feet bare.

"I-I what do you mean?" Ranma inquired reaching back pausing indeed observing she did have wings on her back, she paused a few moments before speaking up. "Well you don't look very human yourself so if we are dead we both are in Hell." she pointed out.

Hiroshi then spoke up from his prone position. "If this is Hell then it is not near as hot as those church people would have you believe," he noted sitting up taking in the beauty of both ladies standing just before him even if they didn't look human.

Both girls shot Hiroshi a dark glare their eyes flaring crimson as he had stared at them too long, eventually Daisuke sat up looking around then observing his friend who was clad in the apparel of what an adventurer might wear in a video game being a studded leather outfit, though this had a more pirate appeal which leads him to believe his friend was to be some kind of swashbuckler.

He then looked down observing his self-observing chain mail armor over a white cotton shirt, brown trousers with black wolf skin boots, his hands clad in wolf skin gloves with bits of chain wrapped around the wrist, laying just to his sides was a round shield similar to that of a Viking, a rusty broadsword sat just to his left.

"I guess me and Hiroshi are human adventurers, and well you two are what they call inhuman or other words some would call monsters," he observed.

"We can see we are monsters Dai-baby." Nabiki quickly replied with an air of disgust, looking around taking the beauty of the field she stood in, however, the brightness of the sun bothered her eyes just as it would in real life forcing her to look away from it. _'This is so realistic I thought it was some prank but this feels real.' _she inwardly noted.

"Can you hear me?" a static-ridden male voice rang out from within their minds causing all four of them to look around wildly for who had spoken to them.

"Yes, who is this?" Ranma inquired, as the voice sounded familiar but full of static.

"One moment..." the static male voice said as a few moments went by before in much clear capacity the group was able to identify who the voice belonged to being Hikaru.

Hikaru spoke up once more. "Sorry about that communications is still a little buggy, it would appear all four of you successfully were able to uplo- 'er I mean log in."

"Yea so we did Kugi' man but I have a question why do I have wings, that and why am I a girl I transformed in the pod what is going on?" Ranma questioned as she wasn't very thrilled at being in a game with a female avatar much less having transformed in real life with nothing to cover herself with.

A different voice spoke up this time being that of Goro. "Sorry about that a malfunction happened with the heating unit, however, the solution you all currently are in is perfectly safe I can assure you," he explained.

"Anyways to answer your other question we had pre-set avatars for each of you and well the way the game works if someone is a girl in real life their avatar will also be a female, mind you-you can override the setting once the game goes live but in this instance its not available so since you transformed you ended up with a female avatar that looks exactly as you do in the real world," Hikaru explained pausing to allow the group to articulate his words.

Hikaru then continued, "As for your current avatar you are a level one-hundred fallen angel who has a wide variety of spells, and of course since you have ten levels in job specification Arch Angel you also have a wide variety of combat abilities that can use a wide variety of weapons and or hand to hand combat. Of course, you also have several other job specifications but those are all in the instruction manual feel free to read them at your leisure upon receiving one." he finished.

Nabiki looked to Ranma shaking her head. _'Figures he would still be able to function as a martial-artist that just got vamped up with angel abilities bet that ego is going to get bigger.' _she thought to herself before speaking on the subject of her own form. "So what am I Hikaru-kun?" she said with an inquiring brow raised.

"You are a level one-hundred succubus with several job specifications the most prevalent would be that you have ten levels of dark knight which allows you to wear plate and use a wide variety of weapons such as poleaxes, axes, swords, even shields, you also have some spellcasting abilities and a racial which allows you to charm others due to you having seven levels in First generation Succubus which allows you to create vampires or even undead minions. Of course, as I said before the rest you will need to research in the manual upon receiving one." Hikaru relayed casually.

Hiroshi after hearing both explanations that were given to the girls decided to pose his own question, "So what about me and Dai are we also level one-hundred?" he inquired.

"Yes indeed both you and Daisuke are level one-hundred adventurer's who have decided to join forces with a couple of inhuman's to tackle a very tough dungeon called House Incarnate which is typically a forty-man dungeon but we toned it down some so four adventurers could run it just to test the combat abilities of all four of your characters." Hikaru casually explained as if he was reading off notes he had written down prior to them being selected to test the game.

Another voice spoke up this time being Kajimes, "The thing about this game is there are several races in the game one of which being Human's who are prejudice against inhuman, however that doesn't mean all humans feel that way since in this game humans and inhuman are allowed to engage in parties together, of course, the same can be said about inhumans hating humans, but like I said earlier In-humans may not feel the same way as their brethren. Of course, there is a language barrier for each race, but each racial language can be learned by all races if they take the time to learn that is." he explained.

"That is pretty cool some racial divides as well as allowing for all races to get along in harmony if the players and or nonplayer characters of these different races wish it," Daisuke said as he hadn't seen many games that did that at all, since most time there was always a language filter preventing the factions from speaking to one another.

Nabiki looked around observing on the ground a black colored Nagata which was one of a series of traditional Japanese blades in the form of a polearm. She bent down picking it up the bladed flashed briefly as a crackle of dark energy surged across the blades surfaces before vanishing just as quickly.

_'I guess this is mine... I haven't used one of these since I was little.' _she thought to herself as she remembered a time back when she trained under her father back when her mother was still alive.

Of course, that was before she lost interest in the art since her elder sister had stopped practicing the art that and her father stopped being enthusiastic about training and since he lost interest which leads her to believe it was a waste of time to even bother.

However even though her Father had lost interest, Kasumi had stopped practicing the art all together along with herself that didn't stop their little sister from continuing on attempting to learn all she could through self-teaching whilst reading through their dad's martial-arts scrolls, and or anything she could pry out of their father when he wasn't drinking himself silly whilst pining for a woman that was long gone being their mother.

Ranma looked around after observing Nabiki picking up a weapon, however she didn't find a weapon of any kind laying on the ground, having not seen one she didn't really get worried as Hikaru had said her character was well versed in hand to hand combat which made her wonder if she could use a lot of the martial arts techniques she had learned in the real world within the game.

"So where is this dungeon you want us to test?" she inquired as she was itching to test herself in combat as soon as possible.

Hikaru spoke up once more going on to explain in detail. "Hiroshi is the lead adventurer in this test so he has the map he will need to retrieve it from his inventory which you will notice immediately that much of the map is shrouded in gray fog which like in most games is called a fog of war you will need to travel in order to fill out the map. Of course, normally you would have to buy parchment to create the map, in this case, we gave him one which has House Incarnate visible to allow you to navigate the world much easier."

"I am going to activate both Nabiki and Ranma's illusion magic abilities which will allow them to travel much easier in the event you run into any human's that are not friendly towards non-human's," Hikaru called, to which both girl's form's had started to shimmer until both individual's looked like they typically did in real life with exception they still wore the clothes they had on in the game.

Hiroshi took a moment as he looked through the various pouches he had connected to a belt he had on eventually finding the map unfolding it, on the map he observed four blue dots which he assumed was his party standing in a wide open area of the map which represented a flat grassy plain.

Upon further inspection, he observed what looked to a rather large fortress of a castle that was completely surrounded by the fog of war only slight bits of ground shown on the outside walls which he could barely make out bone and skull etchings in the ground.

_'That isn't scary at all is that fortress surrounding grounds all paved in human bones?' _he inwardly wondered, going on to speak.

"According to this map we need to head East and well according to my compass we are currently facing south," he observed, whilst pointing in the direction they needed to go.

"East it was always to the East we traveled," Ranma said, proceeding to face the east as indicated by her friend who had pointed with his right index finger indicating the direction they had needed to travel.

Nabiki shot her little sister's fiancee a questioning look to which Ranma gave her a cheesy grin going on to elaborate, "Hey a friend of mine let me play on his computer. And well the quote comes from a game I played if you must know."

* * *

**Note:** Well I am going to see how well this story is received before deciding on starting the next chapter, if the following is good enough I may write more of this fic in the near future.


	2. Chapter 2 Imprisonment & Freedom

**Author note: Well here is yet another chapter for this story hope you like. I am considering whether to keep this story stand-alone or crossing it over with another game anime such as Overlord which wouldn't be too hard to tie in just not sure where I want to fully go as of yet, there are a number of virtual worlds that can be touched on out there.**

**(Edit: 9:/3/2019)**

"Yes, I totally planned a good portion of the story," Zeltonica muttered to herself, turning her attention to an Overlord Manga observing a fan fiction opportunity nearly missed.

* * *

**House Incarnate Chapter:2**

It had been many hours since Hiroshi and company set out in the direction of the dungeon indicated on their map which took them through a long winding road which they had met with several merchants caravans, and other commoner humans along the way.

Eventually said road took them into winding forest that seemed to go on forever until eventually giving way to a barren wasteland devoid of all life. Nor did it have monsters at least as far as their eyes could see just as it was on the map the land was paved in the bones of human's and or otherworldly creatures that the party assumed might be the types of inhabitants the game world had within its confines.

Though what they had assumed by the map to be a fortress of some kind resembled that of a vast graveyard instead, with tombstones and or Mausoleums, the largest of the structures looked to be an ancient cathedral from some forgotten era.

"I guess that is where we heading... Damn its huge." Ranma observed as she scanned the scene with her sapphire gaze, with a whistle Nabiki nodded her head in agreement.

Daisuke looking to the ancient graveyard felt shivers run up and down his spine feeling as if something was staring right at him, "I guess... but I feel like it is watching us." he commented.

"Well duh man it would be no surprise if something was watching us... This is where the Dungeon we will be entering is located." Hiroshi dully stated, proceeding forward down a path that would take him and his group down safely into the confines of the said cemetery.

Nabiki, as she and the rest of the group followed Hiroshi down, scanned her surroundings for anything even a bird but as before she observed nothing and with exception of the travelers on the road she hadn't even seen wildlife at all.

"U'm Hiroshi don't you find it weird with exception of the human travelers we didn't see a single creature on the way here? She inquired.

Hiroshi didn't have to think twice going on to say, "They probably haven't implemented the wildlife yet so that is no surprise."

_'Check-.' _Ranma started to think not finishing the thought as a sinking feeling was in the pit of her stomach, continuing to follow her group, eventually they arrived at the cathedral entrance looking up to observe the ancient stone masonry was covered in moss, and or cobwebs.

"Okay so everyone do a quick inventory of your items and make the ones you want to utilize readily available cause in a dungeon you have to make split-second decisions," Hiroshi said, as he was already in the process of inventorying his pack.

Nabiki and Ranma didn't bother since they didn't have a pack to inventory, though they kept watch while Daisuke was inventorying his.

Moving close Ranma whispered into the brown-haired girl's ear, "So Nab's I am not sure why but I feel like something awful is about to happen."

"I honestly think you are right," Nabiki whispered back since she realized whispering was needed so as to not alarm their two friends. However changing her mind she shook her head negatively realizing alarm might be needed, "Hey guys might I suggest we enter with caution just encase there are traps?"

"Traps? Nah only Trap around here is Ranma." Hiroshi jested, hoisting his pack back on his back to which Daisuke did the same going on to say, "Yea Ranma is a hot little trap though."

Ranma grimaced at her friend's words, going on to say threateningly, "Refer to me as a Trap again and you guys will both be down to half health before we even start the dungeon."

"Hey hey, no need to get testy there, Anyways ladies first," Hiroshi said which both he and his friend started laughing hysterically.

Nabiki sighed at the boy's immaturity, bringing her weapon up at the ready as she started forward into the cathedral, Ranma still glaring at her friends followed her inside.

The girl's continued further inside observing the inside was rather dark with just the moonlight pouring in through the various stain glass windows, the pews were all covered in dust some of them were warped and or broken, up at the front was a decorative gold podium along with the typically stuff that furnished a church of the ancient times.

The girls then turned to the sound of two heavy doors slamming shut behind them, the boys had paused after entering both seemingly shook up from the loud noise having been startled.

Ranma looked up in horror observing a rather large stone falling just above both Hiroshi and Daisuke, she screamed out, "Run!" she quickly turned away squinting her eyes shut, Nabiki looked up just in time to watch as the huge falling stone crushed both her and Ranma's companions as blood splashed out splattering all over their person.

Observing the horrifying scene Nabiki fell to her knees in disbelief, dropping her weapon to the ground attempting to wipe the goo off her person. Ranma eventually gained the courage to look back her eyes going wide at the gory scene before her as she shook her head negatively.

She pondered over the situation, she then spoke her earlier thought aloud finishing it, "Checkmate." as she looked to the red spattering of innards on her dress.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Sometimes later**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Nabiki still sat frozen staring at the gory scene, the blood on the floor and on her person had started to blacken meaning coagulation had started to set in, Ranma was up by the podium flipping through the pages of an old musty book that was of religious origin.

She eventually stopped leafing through it though she had to admit she was amazed by how complete it was for a video game, she then looked off to one of the stain glass windows as if in deep thought since just earlier she had attempted to use all the might she could muster to no avail it wouldn't break.

She also had attempted to find a way out of the cathedral but it appeared to have no points of exit say for the main doors and those wouldn't budge no matter how much strength and or abilities she used on them.

She crossed the distance between herself and Nabiki preceding to kneel down in front of her, reaching up with both hands she brought the brown-haired girl's gaze up to meet hers.

"Snap out of it Nab's dwelling on that isn't going to help us out of our current situation." she pointedly said, when it seemed she was eliciting no response she proceeded to slap the girl across the face.

With that Nabiki snapped out of her thoughts looking to the red-head, reaching up rubbing where she had been slapped. "Ranma-baby that hurts," she said in a halfhearted.

Ranma looked to her companion apologetically, "Sorry I just need someone to talk to and that is hard to do with you know you starin' at 'em, it won't bring 'em back." she explained.

"It is a video game so they are not dead, right? Certainly, they didn't just die did they... that was so real." Nabiki asked, her disbelief still set in as she memory of the event played acrossed her mind's eye.

Ranma shrugged her shoulders shaking her head negatively, "I would like to believe they are okay, this was a test, right? Yet I haven't found a single mob in this room, nor can we leave this place. Nab's I think we been had and well Kugi' and company haven't bothered to contact us since earlier." she relayed her observation.

"Maybe we can break a window and exit that way?" Nabiki offered only to receive a negative shake of her companions head.

She brought her left hand up cupping her chin, "If we can't even break a window I guess you are right we have been had, but what is the point of locking us in this building I mean, well perhaps it is a glitch and we can just log out." she offered.

"I already tried logging out it doesn't work," Ranma said letting a sigh escape her lips, giving her surroundings a cursory glance in hopes of something she may have missed to no avail.

Unbeknownst to the two girls, an apparition formed up by the podium being that of Kajima who stood there listening to the two of them prattle on, a smirk crossed his lips as the hopelessness of the situation had dawned on the two girls.

"Yea you definitely got had big time you greedy little whore." he said with a chuckle, he turned his gaze directed to the red-head, "And you crossdressing little slut you walked right into our trap."

Both Ranma and Nabiki turned to where the voice came from observing the teen boy who was leading the project they had come to help test.

"Kajima I have to admit I got no excuses you got me I walked right into this, but don't dare call me a slut nor a crossdresser I ain't no pervert," Ranma stated, crossing her arms over her chest glaring at the apparition.

Nabiki leveling a death glare at the apparition, "What is the meaning of this? Where are Daisuke and Hiroshi?" she grilled.

"Oh don't worry you greedy little whore Dai' and Hiroshi is just fine and they woke up not remembering a thing of what went on here," Kajime said not once removing his gaze from the red-head's person proceeding to speak once more. "I'll call you as I wish after all only a slut flaunts her assets for all to see, and you do it quite a bit don't you little slut?"

Ranma in a split second as Kajime finished his words rushed forward at lightning speed lifting her right hand in an effort to deliver a palm strike that past right through the apparition instead she struck the wall causing it to spiderweb, though the cracks sealed instantly.

"Oh save your energy slut you can't hurt me. However with that said," Kajime stated in a venomous tone, then with a slight movement of his right hand Ranma found herself lifted into the air by an unseen force that was crushing her neck causing her to gasp for breath.

After a moment of this Ranma found herself thrown to the ground where she rolled several times finally coming to rest just a foot from Nabiki as she gasped for breath, fixing a glare at the apparition just as a translucent screen appeared depicting a scene of an area surrounded by yellow crime scene tape with investigators taking pictures of two corpses that were lying face down at the edge of what appeared to be a lake in the mud.

Nabiki took a step closer narrowing at the screen as she recognized the familiar red-hair of the corpse laying on the right, she then observed on the corpse on the left realizing exactly what she was seeing feeling sick to her stomach.

The smirk got broader on Kajimes face, gesturing to the screen with his left thumb, "Yea it was tragic can you believe it two lesbian lovers living in the closet had apparently made a suicide pact with one another and took pills before jumping into the cold icy lake together." he stated in a mock sorrowful tone.

"But that..." Ranma trailed, as her horrified eyes locked with the screen as the body on the right was rolled over she recognized her female half but it looked bloated as if it had been in the water for a few weeks.

Then in unison, both girls stated in a mere whisper, "No way..."

"Oh yes, way! This is your reality get used to it you both been dead in the real world for a few weeks now, and this virtual world is all you will ever know from here on, your virtual house incarnate." Kajime relayed, he then went into maniacal laughter.

Ranma still horrified by this news shook her head both furiously and negatively, "No this has to be a trick you couldn't get away with such a crime. People would have seen us enter the arcade and never leave." she said pointedly, attempting to reign in her thoughts and emotions.

"It is not a trick I can assure you I administered the poison myself. Also, I should point out this took months of meticulous planning and trial and error but we have successfully uploaded your consciousness's to a virtual plain of existence." Kajime explained his expression as one of triumph.

Nabiki shook her head negatively once more, crossing her arms over her chest, "Okay so you expect me to believe those really are our bodies, and you have uploaded us into a virtual reality, If you wanted to murder us why bother uploading us at all?" she queried as she was confused.

"Well believe me we all wanted you both gone from our lives, but a few of us didn't like the idea of permanently killing you both so we settled on a half kill idea," Kajime explained, cupping his chin with his right hand.

Ranma blinked with bewilderment at his words, "Half kill? You if this isn't some kind of mind game it looks pretty much like you murdered us quite thoroughly." she angrily stated.

"Well yes we did kill your mortal shells, but before that we collected DNA samples having them put cryo' who knows maybe down the road if someone ever figures out that you two are not simple non player characters they may have the technology to rebuild your bodies and free you from your current virtual existence," Kajime explained.

He then went on to say, "Now before you both start saying how you didn't bring this upon yourselves or how you don't deserve this perhaps you should reflect on what brought us to this point."

"If you are expecting me to beg forget it. No, I ain't going to defend myself at all, to be honest, I acted in defense of Akane when I put a stop to you and everyone's harassment of her and I would do it again in a heartbeat. After all, no way I was gonna let any of you do what you want with my fiancee." Ranma dully said, lifting her right-hand fingers curled to the sky, while placing her left hand upon her hip.

She then went on to add, "To be honest if I hadn't got involved she never would have become involved with any of you she hates all of you utterly so even if I am stuck here for eternity I know that won't change."

"You say that like you know her, but I promise she will change her mind after all without you there to protect her someone will have to step in," Kajime stated with confidence.

Nabiki shook her head negatively once more, "Ranma's right my little sister fervently hates boys like you." she confidently stated.

"Oh you think so do you?" Kajime queried, glaring at the brown-haired succubus.

With a confident gaze, Nabiki grinned, "Of course I do."

_'Even in the face of hopelessness they dare have such defiant attitudes...' _Kajime trailed in thought, feeling with great frustration hoping at least one of them would grovel at his feet especially the mercenary girl to beg for him not to do anything to her little sister.

"You do realize I could delete your code and permanently kill you both off right?" Kajime threatened, giving both girls a death glare.

Nabiki returned his glare with an equal one, "Go ahead perma-death us, but I think it would defeat the entire purpose of our imprisonment." she said pointedly.

"I see what you're wanting from us but it's not gonna happen, Sure pretending a moment Either of us gets on our hands and knees and begs you to not bother Akane or anyone else for that matter we will be stuck here regardless," Ranma explained, going on to say,

"That and we would have no idea if you kept your word or not since we are stuck in the virtual world. As for what Nabiki said if you delete us basically killing us permanently its would end with the same result so why should we waste our breath, or degrade and humiliate ourselves by begging and groveling at your feet?" she finished, lowering both arms to her side.

Kajime bit his lip, it was now his turn to shake his head realizing the result he was hoping for had no chance to come to fruition, "I guess you both have a point. However I won't delete you, this virtual cathedral will be your tomb, I imagine a few hundred years stuck in here will be maddening for you both, but who knows maybe an adventurer will happen upon the place and let you out?" he offered.

"Hey Kajime mind telling me one thing that is really bothering me?" Nabiki queried, as all of this was seeming rather surreal to her.

Kajime let a weary sigh escape his lips, "What is it you want to know?" he queried, looking expectantly to the mercenary girl turned succubus.

"How is it you gained the technology needed to do all of this I mean this kind of stuff shouldn't exist yet we barely have cellphones?" Nabiki queried, looking to the apparition expectantly.

Kajime seemed to deliberate on whether or not to answer the question, giving a nod as if in agreement with someone else going on to elaborate. "Its alien quantum computing technology that was captured by the government and suppressed from the public, My father works for the government and well they needed some individual's to test the equipment on. With that said I am sure you can figure the rest out for yourself."

"So its basically like some manga's I read quantum computing technology that can create entire simulations of our reality, and in those realities, if those people gain the same tech could create simulations within simulations... Wow so its actually real color me intrigued total matrix stuff." Ranma observed, genuinely feeling impressed.

Nabiki considered her companion's observation, and Kajimes words, the entire thought of such technology made her brain hurt as she barely could even fathom it, yet here she was standing in one such simulated reality.

"Well I'll let you two get settled in, I may drop by again to see how you are doing from time to time but don't hold your breath. At any rate, the irony to us making you both celestial beings is that you both have all eternity to make the most of your situation." Kajime said with a chuckle as his apparition faded from reality.

Sitting down on the stone floor, Nabiki let a tired sigh escape her lips, as she held her head with both hands as the reality of the situation came crashing down on her with full force.

_'I can't believe this... is this really happening?' _she inwardly thought as she hoped any moment she would wake up from this seeming nightmare at any moment and be in her comfy bed at home, tears started to fall from her eyes her trademark blank mask had shattered as she took in the full gravity of her current predicament.

Ranma scanned her surroundings looking for any way out of the room as she let her illusion spell ability drop revealing her black feathered wings, her gaze soon fell on the mercenary girl observing the tears in her eyes which wasn't characteristic of the girl she had come to know, she walked over sitting down behind the girl pulling her into a comforting embrace wrapping her wings around her person.

_'I knew I should have stayed in bed.' _she thought to herself, realizing this cathedral may just be their eternal tomb for the rest of eternity.

She then observed in the corner of her view a countdown had started with a text reading: Shut down in process, please log out.

_'If only hah.' _she inwardly scoffed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Time Marches On...**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Logging in October 31 2136... 1%... 45%... 99% **Ranma standing at one of the stained glass windows looking out of it though she couldn't see much apart from the fact it was obviously day time when to her only mere seconds ago it was night.

"Well this log in log out crap is so stupid," she muttered.

Giving a nod of her head Nabiki scanned her surroundings observing there had been a change this time being the fact she no longer was wearing the armor she had worn upon entering the game now she was wearing a tattered dress that seemed ready to fall apart at any moment.

Upon inspecting herself, she then looked to her red-haired companion observing she too was wearing similar rags, "I am not sure what has changed, but the items we were wearing appear to have been deleted." she stated as she searched her inventory observing everything was gone.

"Yea... I noticed items vanishing from my inventory as well but it seems I was compensated via currency for said deleted items, also the year is now twenty-one thirty-six which means we haven't been loaded in a very long time." Ranma observed, tapping her index finger on the glass as it never ceased to amaze her on how real it felt.

Nabiki shook her head negatively in disbelief as she remembered the last year before they server shut down occurred it was in early two thousand, "It has to be a glitch... he can't just not have loaded us for that long..."

"Well he did say it was going to be our eternal tomb, he probably never intended for us to get out so theoretically if it's not a glitch we were never loaded into the game, to begin with until now." Ranma dully said, preceding to punch said glass in frustration.

Her thoughts then turned to her family and friends though she was fairly certain by this point they were all just a faded memory in the footnote of time by now, as were both she and her companion for that matter.

"I wonder if that bastard got his way or not?" she questioned aloud which elicited a chuckle from Nabiki who shook her head negatively going on to say, "Who knows... but if I was to wager a bet things didn't go as well as they had planned my little sister can be quite stubborn.

Eventually, the duo settled into their typical routine which had been the case since coming to terms with their new reality, Ranma settled herself sat lotus style in her hands she held the religious book from the podium, whilst Nabiki was sleeping since neither had anything better to do.

"You know Nab's the more I read this book the more I find the hypocrisies of its contents," Ranma said as she turned the page once more.

Opening one eye Nabiki let a small sigh escape her lips. "You keep this up Ranma-baby you will be a true fallen angel." she half jested, going on to say, "Too be honest I don't believe a word of it. I mean from what I read of it the entire purpose was to enslave and control the masses using fear of a never-ending torment in a fictional place called Hell." she explained closing her eye going back to sleep.

"Yea in our old reality that probably is most likely the case." Ranma agreed, tossing the book across the room With an inelegant flip of the wrist where it skidded across the dusty stone floor upon impact, with that done she then closed her eyes proceeding to meditate.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**The Relic Hunters...**

Elsewhere outside of the cathedral, and its gloomy surroundings of the ancient cemetery which had long since been reclaimed by nature, though the overgrowth was rather twisted, and a dense fog surrounded the place, along with a very thick forest of trees straight out of a haunted novel that kept the grounds below them almost near dark as if night.

Skeletons and zombies shambled along mindlessly, the sounds of nighttime insects filled the air, along with an eerie howl of the wind that blew through the trees almost sounding as if a banshee was somewhere roaming the forest.

Above the forest the night sky was darkened by thick clouds, every so often patches of clear sky allowed the light of the moon to illuminate the tops of the thick canopy of the forest causing any rays of moonlight that did make it past to make things seem even eerier.

Five figures slowly made their way through the thick underbrush, and fought their way over an old stone covered path that was barely visible, one of these figures was tall human male standing at six feet clad in armor head to toe like a knight from the medieval times, wielding a well crafted long sword, and a steel shield with a red lion for a crest on its front.

The second figure was a short female elf standing at three-foot-two with green short-cropped hair, her eyes amber wearing a black-n-white patterned robe, in her hand, she held a staff that was covered in vines, at the top of the said staff was circlet with a red jewel that floated defying gravity at the center of the circlet.

A third figure looked to be an aging human male standing at five-foot-nine with gray hair, dark brown eyes, his clothing consisting of chain-mail and a black-n-white tunic with a golden religious holy symbol on its front and back, in his hands he held a mace and a shield that also bore a matching religious symbol.

The other two looked to be human twins, both men with raven-hair and green eyes were both tall and lanky and very effeminate looking wearing black-n-white combat leathers, one wielding twin daggers, whilst the other wielded a bow.

"Zachariah why are we following this old path for anyways I highly doubt it leads anywhere." the chain-mail wearing man queried, proceeding to perform a prayer which sent a chain of holy energy into three skeletons that were heading his way turning them to ash.

The armor-clad man leading his party cleaved three zombies in one stroke, spoke over his shoulder, "Because Jacob when I was up in the mountains I swear I saw a cathedral at the center of this dense forest."

"That is our leader for you ever the observant one." the elf girl called, casting an area of effect spell of healing on her party.

The twin with a bow took aim and unleashing a flaming arrow taking down a very large bat that had flown mere inches from Zachariah's head that was preparing to strike.

"I do not ever recall a cathedral being around here... and I've traveled every stretch of this area all that is there is an old cemetery," he called, taking aim this time at a skeleton that was moving in on his group's healer.

The dagger-wielding twin went on to kill six skeletons one after another in quick succession, "Well Perhaps the cathedral is a recent edition perhaps?" he offered, moving on to kill four more creatures.

"Let us hope whatever is in that cathedral is worth all of this boredom," Jacob said, as he continued to destroy the mindless undead that neared his party.

Zachariah forged on ahead leading his party in the most direct path, his party close behind keeping tight with one another to prevent each other from becoming separated.

Two hours later the adventuring party finally made it to the Cemetery gates, once inside the observed the undead were no longer giving pursuit instead appeared to be keeping a distance some forty feet back allowing the group a reprieve.

"I guess the undead won't go near this place," he called to his comrades, giving the cemetery grounds a cursory glance.

Jacob looked to the undead, then like his leader with a cursory glance he observed the cemetery grounds, bending down he placed his gloved hand upon the grass grimacing. "I am not for certain why the ground here is tainted its just the type of place they thrive in."

"Tainted ground or not, I am glad to be away from those nasty icky things." the elf girl called, proceeding to check her inventory.

"Sylvia do you have any of that cheesecake you the made last night left?" the bow wielder inquired, looking to his elf comrade expectantly.

The elf girl revealed to be Sylvia gave a casual nod, "Sure here you go Alpine," she called retrieving a small package from her leather side pouch holding it out, which the bowman took the proffered items.

Alpine wasted no time in unwrapping said cheesecake proceeding to break it in half offering a piece to his twin who took it in hand quickly devouring it.

The group after a brief break made their way around the cemetery exploring the decaying tombstones and moss-covered mausoleums, finding a few items nothing worth substantial value, eventually they turned their sights on the cathedral wasting no time in clearing the distance finally arriving before the massive gates.

The Cathedral being the largest of the structures in the cemetery was also the most ominous looking and decrepit the moonlight that gave a blue hue to the structure only served to increase the spook factor, the stain glass windows above the door were lit up meaning inside there was a light source.

The huge double doors that would allow the group entry was sealed shut and boarded, an engraving was in the stone above the door barely visible due to the darkness, the elf girl gained a fearful expression as she read it feeling shivers run up and down her spine.

"What does it say, Sylvia?" Jacob queried since he didn't wish to waste a light spell.

Sylvia read it once again, feeling once again as if someone walked across her grave, eventually, she spoke up in a shaky tone. "It- _it_. It says in all caps All ye who enter abandon all hope exclamation point."

Hearing his comrades words the dagger-wielding twin went on to say, "Well you know what that means don't you Alpine Bro'?" he questioned excitedly.

"It means a super tough boss fight Ringo... for copper-plated adventurers, but were both Platinum-plated adventurers so this should be easy," Alpine called confidently, proceeding to add poison to his daggers.

Zachariah placed a firm hand on Sylvia's shoulder to calm her down knowing she hated gloomy places, Jacob looked to the door preceding to cast an illumination spell, as well as one that detected magical traps.

Once it was revealed there were no magical traps on the door, the dagger wielder named Ringo approached checking the door for hidden traps, "Looks like its clear we just need to get these boards off and open the doors and deal with whatever is on the other side." he stated with confidence.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Winds Of Freedom...**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Inside the cathedral, Ranma opened her eyes, so too did Nabiki both having heard talking on the other side of the sealed large double doors.

"I think we have company Nab's." the red-head commented, proceeding to stand, whilst Nabiki did the same grabbing up her naginata which was the only item in her inventory that hadn't been deleted a wicked aura of darkness radiating from it.

She looked to the door narrowing, "I think you are right... I hope they are friendly."

Both waited patiently listening to whoever it was on the other side of the door being a female speak though it was muffled and what they could make out they couldn't understand a single word meaning it was a language that was foreign to both girls.

Then a male voice was heard, followed by two more all of which both could understand which by what was spoken meant the doors would soon be opened.

The clattering of boards was heard, followed by the creaking of the doors being pushed inward due to the hinges being badly rusted, cool wind rushed in blowing over the two girls, their hair being blown about.

As for the adventuring group, musty stale air hit them, observing just in front of them the inside of the cathedral looked to be ruined, though what caught their eyes were the two individual's on the other side which was celestial beings.

"By all that is Holy," Jacob said jokingly not at all taking the pair seriously given the area in question.

_'Hmm, a Demon and an Angel... what an odd Celestial pairing were they both locked in an eternal struggle with one another or something?' _Sylvia inwardly wondered, finding such a sight intriguing though she thought the clothing they were wearing was quite ugly since it looked like they both wore rags.

"Well, Nab's looks like the doors are wide open... I smell freedom in that breeze." Ranma called cheerfully and unknowingly in celestial, she was grateful for the fresh air, along with the scenery just past the adventurers even if it did resemble a cemetery.

Nabiki looking past the adventuring group nodded her head, "I concur Ranma-baby that breeze is the best thing I have had the luxury of smelling in a long while." she stated also unknowingly in celestial, turning her attention to the adventurers who were bringing their weapons up brandishing them.

Zachariah and his group watched the two girls who were talking to one another not a single word of what they said was understood at all.

"What did they just say Sylvia?" he questioned, with a puzzled expression.

Sylvia shrugged her shoulders since she too was puzzled, "I honestly don't know I haven't learned the celestial language, if my sister was here she could tell you." she stated, proceeding to cast protection magic on her party.

Jacob then spoke up, "I think the Angel said something about freedom, though I can't be too sure I haven't learned enough of the Celestial language as of yet."

The group then observed the red-head take a few steps towards them, raising her right hand up palm out, her wings spread wide.

"Yo hi boy are we glad to see you guys!" Ranma exclaimed, proceeding to wave only to have an arrow whiz by close enough she felt it graze her cheek which caused her to pause.

She then dodged as several daggers flew her way, then found herself encompassed by a burning light as the chain-mailed adventure called out, "Holy smite!"

"Nab's I think they are trying to kill me!" Ranma exclaimed, closing her eyes due to the brightness of the light that currently was enveloping her person which also was quite hot.

Nabiki looked on owlishly as the entire group seemed to focus their attacks on her companion, she slowly nodded her head, "You know I think you are right..." she trailed, feeling a hot sensation in her back, turning her head almost mechanically she observed the dagger wielder had managed to get behind her and was standing there pulling back the dagger she assumed he stabbed her with bringing in the next one.

She swung wildly with her weapon, the dagger wielder back-peddled effortlessly avoiding the clumsy attack, he then observed the red-head had focused her attention on him at which he beat a hasty retreat to regroup with his friends.

"I don't get it I definitely hit home she took it like it was nothing!" Ringo exclaimed, observing the brown-haired Demon who was facing away from him had no signs of the damage he knew to have inflicted.

Sylvia having watched Ringo successfully stab the demon, yet said demon had no bleeding, and the red-head even though she had dodged the arrows, but had taken almost every magical attack they had used seemed to be still standing not looking as if affected at all.

_'No damage, but that is impossible... are they?' _she inwardly wondered to herself gaining a wide-eyed expression as if a light bulb went off going on to shout, "Everyone retreat now!"

Eventually, the blinding light from the smite spell dissipated, Zachariah not having heard his comrade rushed in with a precision downward swing in an attempt to cleave the red-head from her head to her toes only for her to catch his blade between the palms of her hands causing it to shatter into pieces much to his surprise.

Ranma then countered with an expert palm strike to Zachariah's chest crushing the plate in, a white light emanated to which the man burst into red mist.

"Zachariah!" Sylvia exclaimed watching the horrific sight with a horrified expression, her knees shaking.

Ranma blinked an equally horrified expression to her features observing her handiwork rained crimson goo all over the floor painting it along with both Jacob and Sylvia in their comrade's blood.

_'Okay maybe enhancing that attack was overkill...' _she inwardly trailed.

Nabiki having turned around just in time, felt as if she wanted to throw up, though she didn't have time to wretch as she had to dodge a barrage of arrows from the bow wielder which served to annoy her, she then using her naginata as if a javelin threw it in the direction of the bow wielder, the sheer speed it hurled through the air being near-supersonic passing through its target who fell to the ground dead on the spot.

"Alpine!" the dagger wielder shouted observing the demons handiwork, he wasted no time in rushing towards the now disarmed demon, only to find the red-headed Angel in front of him in a near-instant palm striking him to which he was blown backward Knocking the breath out of him losing several points of his health.

"Sylvia heal him; hurry!" Jacob commanded, moving to get between the celestial duo and his companions.

Sylvia with tears in her eyes gave a nod, turning to Ringo calling out, "Cure light wounds!" to which a green aura enveloped the dagger wielder.

Nabiki raised her left hand to which a shackle appeared its long chain connected to the naginata which sprung from its resting place back to her waiting hands. "Ranma-baby I think we should go ahead and finish them if we let them escape more adventurers will come hunting us for what we just did."

"Ye-yea I think you are right... but I didn't mean to do that I didn't want to kill him. Why did they have to go and attack us for anyways?" Ranma questioned, she had to once again close her eyes finding herself near blinded by a bright light of the chain-mail wielders attack he had once more repeated.

Nabiki didn't have to deliberate at all, "Ranma-baby its simple we are monsters and they are adventurers it makes tons of sense why they are attacking us. With that being said please finish them off quickly." she both explained and requested since her limited knowledge of video games told her that if they allowed any of the group to survive it would mean more adventurers would come after them.

With great reluctance Ranma nodded her head, proceeding to rush out of the enveloping light palm striking Jacob the light from before emanated and he too turned into a mist, she then quickly moved to the dagger wielder bringing him into a sleeper, proceeding to snap his neck.

She then turned her attention to the elf proceeding to move in for the kill, only for the girl to blink out of existence her palm passing through where the elf girl once occupied.

"A teleport spell..." Nabiki trailed in observation, she let a sigh escape her lips as she observed no other combatants in the vicinity.

Ranma stood there a moment scanning her surroundings, she looked to the two corpses, "Guess we could see what they have for loot?" she offered.

"I concur, let's hurry the elf girl escaped. Won't be long before she brings reinforcements." Nabiki said, proceeding to walk over with purpose proceeding to bend to one knee and rifling through the Alpines belongings.

Ranma doing much the same with Ringo's corpse, "Too bad things went down this way but you know for some reason I don't feel bad at all whereas when I killed Saffron I felt like utter crap. On the bright side, we are free now." she said retrieving a hooded cloak from the corpse's inventory that was black with white trim looking it over shortly before putting it on slipping it over her wings.

"Probably the fact this is a game... and very true Ranma-baby that we are," Nabiki said retrieving a similar hooded cloak from Alpines inventory proceeding to put it on, observing it concealed her wings, she brought the hood up.

_'Well, he had an entire pouch full of gold pieces that's a plus.' _she inwardly considered since they were definitely going to need currency of some kind while traveling.

"Gather what you think will be worth something and let's get out of here," Nabiki commanded, proceeding to grab anything she felt had trade value.

Ranma didn't have to be told twice as she was already in the process of doing just that, finding several colorful small bottles of some type of liquid contents, the two daggers, along with a bag of varying coins.

Two hours later the celestial duo made their way out of the forest onto a well-beaten path following it in a southern direction, behind them the entire forest was engulfed by flame burning everything within to ash and cinder.

Looking over her shoulder at the blaze, and the column of smoke wafting into the air Nabiki turned her attention forward, "You know Ranma was burning the entire forest truly necessary?" she queried.

Ranma shrugged her shoulder, crossing her arms behind her head, "To be honest I just wanted to test out my Apocalypse ability I mean think of it this way if that elf girl is bringing reinforcements that fire back there will help cover both our escape and tracks, plus we did a good deed for the day since the hordes of undead we came across will all be removed from the map cleansing the land." she explained feeling quite pleased with her handiwork.

"You practically just committed scorched earth. If there are any people in the forest they will end up torched Ranma-baby... Some might call that an act of evil." Nabiki pointed out, continuing to follow her companion.

Ranma let a wistful sigh escape her lips, "Evil huh... Perhaps you are right. Nab's I think something is wrong with me. I should feel horrified by that prospect and of my actions thus far but I ain't" she commented.

"Maybe its cause this isn't our reality... its a foreign land in a virtual game." Nabiki offered, she paused in her step barely audible were what sounded like screams from within the forest behind them.

She paused in her step looking back to the forest, "Ranma-baby should we go back and may-" she started to say finding herself interrupted by her companion, "Ignore it Nab's its just the wind howling through the forest."

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Five Days Later-**

**Ash & Embers...**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

After five days of burning the entire howling forest was nothing but embers and ash, corpses of the undead as well as any wildlife and or travelers were laying haphazardly having been cooked where the stood or ran in the case of the poor individual's traveling the forest had not run fast enough.

At the epicenter of the blaze where it had begun was the cemetery, the tombstones within were covered in dark soot, the cathedral stood in all its glory not having seemingly to have fallen victim to the intense flames that had scorched the land.

Walking up the path were two adventurers, One being Sylvia the other her older sister who had long raven-hair tied back in a ponytail via red thread, and Heterochromia eyes her left one being bright blue, the right a bright emerald, her clothing matching her sisters, along with a matching staff across her back.

Also throughout the forest were a great many adventurers all both walking and looking around at the great destruction that had been wrought in amazement.

"I can't believe the entire forest burned... this cursed forest has stood for thousands of years only to be reduced to ash in a mere day and a half, even the ancient dead were turned to ash and cleansed from the land. What did you do here little sister?" The elder elf girl inquired, still in utter awe and disbelief at what she was seeing.

Sylvia grimaced shaking her head both rapidly and negatively, "I didn't do this Saiko you know as well as I do that would go against everything we believe in... It had to be them!" she exclaimed with excited emotion that was out of character for her.

"You little firebug you..." the elf revealed to be Saiko teased before trailing off, shooting her sister a questioning look due in part to her outburst, "What do you mean them?" she queried seeming to look around as if looking for someone.

She posed yet another question before her younger sister could answer, "U'm where are Zachariah and Jacob and the twins are they not waiting on us?" she questioned.

Sylvia bit her lip an aura of depression overtaking her, shaking her head negatively, "I... They... they are in there." she choked pointing towards the cathedral with her right index finger.

A few moments later had Saiko run out of the cathedral hunched over throwing up her breakfast, as she did so she observed the boards that had been removed from the cathedral entrance which had engravings on them which she recognized to be ancient warding.

"I am sorry... I didn't know how to explain so I thought it better to show you." Sylvia apologized as she exited the cathedral moving to comfort her sister.

Saiko turned to look back through the door of the cathedral, turning back around she went back to retching at the sight of the very roasted and cooked corpses of the twins, "I... Not even I can bring them back from that Little Sis' I am sorry just what did this to them? What were you even doing here?" she questioned.

Sylvia did her best to explain everything that had transpired during her earlier excursion into the cathedral when her comrades were still alive, the entire time she couldn't help but cry.

"I wow I can't even believe this Zachariah I can understand wanting to explore this cathedral same with the twins, but Jacob should have noticed the wards on the door and steered clear of it," Saiko stated with disbelief as she couldn't believe what she was hearing, yet she knew her sister was not in the habit of making stuff up.

She then went on to say, "I mean what part of 'All ye who enter abandon all hope exclamation point do any of you not understand... You Sis' What were you thinking you should have checked for magical warding spells!" she shouted.

"I- I am-" Sylvia started to say finding herself interrupted by Saiko, "You are telling me two celestial beings were inside one of which was a cross between an Angel and a demon, and the other an Angel literally one hit quit Zachariah with a palm strike turning him to mist... he was Orichalcum class same with Jacob... You literally if that is exactly how it happened you are lucky to be alive!"

Saiko shaking her head in both awe and disbelief at the sheer insanity of it all, as she looked off into the vast open plains that once was a thick forest crawling with undead that had been reduced to cinders, "To top it off one or both of them practically unleashed a high tier level spell of disaster here!" she exclaimed.

"I- I Jacob did cast detect magic I didn't see any magical warding, and I believe they were protected and enhanced by high tier magic which is mind-boggling cause enemies that powerful shouldn't even be in this area considering this whole area is a copper adventuring zone... We came in search of relics." Sylvia explained through sniffles.

Taking a deep breath Saiko did her best to calm her emotions, finally exhaling then took another breath before letting it out, "I am sorry I am overreacting, just yea if they were that powerful and in this zone... I've never heard of such a thing like this happening before."

"You think we could take them to a Temple and bring them back?" Sylvia queried of her sister, her features one of sadness feeling emotionally drained.

Saiko looked to her sister shaking her head side to side, "I... I not even sure we might be able to bring the twins back, but Jacob, and well Zachariah... there isn't anything to bring back." she choked, sitting down on a nearby stone holding her head in her hands.

Sylvia frowned, retrieving two items from her inventory being both adventurer's Orichalcum nameplates holding them in the palm of her right hand, "I have their nameplates maybe that will be enough." she offered halfhearted knowing how fruitless it may very well be given the circumstances.

* * *

**Notes: **Well Ranma and Nabiki are now stuck in a virtual world free to both explore and adventure within it. Course their first real interaction with individual's in the world went sour due to a break down in communications.

I'll write more of this story soon, I may cross it over by then once I figure out a suitable Anime to cross it into.


	3. Deception

**Author Notes: Okay so yea there may have been a huge delay for this chapter release I am very and deeply sorry that my life has been super hectic with no signs of easing up.**

Okay so yes I have settled for an Overlord Cross, Now some of you will want to see Lord Ainz-Sama and company in the story at some point and trust I will do just that, however that is further down the road since I will need to get both Ranma and Nabiki from point A to point B before we can slide into point C.

So this story sorta takes place in Yggdrasil eventually enters the new world once I have things set to my liking, to attempt to slide straight into the new world could cause issues for some individuals.

Also, I am going to do my best to not make characters too over the top, but Hero characters tend to hit pretty damn hard bordering on Mary Sue which nobody is a huge fan.

This chapter still to even me feels a little rough, and while I could have waited a bit longer I feel you the readers have waited long enough so I hope this chapter does well, and hopefully, the future chapter will be smoother even for me.

With all that said I hope you enjoy this installment, want to leave reviews feel free I do read them and try to reply if I am able. -Zeltronica

* * *

**H. I. Chapter: 3**

**Weary Travelers...**

It had been one week since the celestial duo had been freed from their prison within the Cathedral walking down a long winding road in an easterly direction in a desert plain the sun beating down on them, their only solace was the hoods of the cloaks they had taken off the twins that had attacked them.

It was quite hot out, a warm wind blew over the area kicking up dust from the road, Ranma shook her head as she looked to the sky above not seeing a single cloud at all; "Nab's I think we should have stayed on that path that was heading into that lush forest we were heading to before we turned down this road...this sucks." she complained.

"Yes I admit this does suck but we've come too far to turn back now." The mercenary girl called, chancing a glance over her shoulder observing she could no longer see the lush green of the forest given the fact they had walked what she estimated to be some fifty miles twenty of which was while it was still dark.

She retrieved a leather water skin from her inventory proceeding to remove the cap sipping some of its contents, she then offered said water skin to her traveling companion who took the proffered item taking a generous drink of its contents before replacing the cap and handing it back.

"Well, whats the plan Nab's?" Ranma queried, giving her surroundings a cursory glance as she continued her forward momentum.

The mercenary girl considered her and her companion's options, maintaining her forward momentum as well raising her left hand up above her eyes she narrowed on something off in the distance, "I think I see a rock formation in the distance lets keep moving." she stated.

"A rock formation huh maybe there is a cave 'er somethin'," Ranma stated with a hopeful expression to her features since she would give anything to get out from under the sun that was beating down on her with its rays.

The duo continued forward after a time eventually reaching the rock formation they had seen in the distance, however, there was no cave, yet as the walked around to their pleasant surprise they found shadow cast off from the rock blocking the sun's light on the other side of the formation though the location was already occupied by what appeared to be a merchants wagon with six pure black horses, sitting by a campfire in the process of preparing himself food was an elder man with a full long gray beard and a full head of short gray hair wearing brown trousers, and a reddish-orange sleeveless shirt.

The man looked up with weary hazel eyes observing the two hooded figures walking up to his campsite he seemed to tense up some the closer the got especially since one of the figures wielding a fierce-looking weapon that emanated great unholy aura, "Hello..." he trailed, raising his right hand giving a slight wave.

The duo came to a stop now within two feet of the man, Nabiki glanced to her traveling companion then back to the man returning the gesture with her own, "Excuse me do you mind if we join you good sir?" she queried still using her celestial tongue.

"Yea please mister my feet are killing me." Ranma requested, also waving to the man.

The elder man gained a confused expression, lowering his hand gesturing to the ground before him, "I am not sure what you just said Madam, but I can only assume you are friendly why don't you ladies have a seat and rest a spell." he offered while gesturing with his free hand.

With that the duo joined the man by the fire, the temperature dropping as the day was slowly turning to night. The fact the man hadn't understood a word either of them said caused Ranma to gain a thoughtful expression to her features.

"Nab's how come we can understand him but he can't understand us?" she whispered.

Nabiki gained a thoughtful expression having an epiphany as she realized the problem straight away going on to explain, "That is because we are talking in our character's native tongue. Hikaru did say we would have to learn languages of the other races in order to understand them."

"oOh... So at the Cathedral, we spoke in a language they didn't understand and when I brought my hand up to wave at them they must've-" Ranma started to say finding herself interrupted by her companion who finished her words for her, "Thought you were casting a spell and attacked."

The elder man continued to stir the contents of the pot sitting over the fire, in his other hand he held a tin cup filled with water, he listened to the cloaked duo who whispering to one another unable to understand a single word.

"I take it you both are from a foreign land, I do hope you actually know common or this will be the most awkward dinner conversation I've ever had the luxury of partaking in," he called in jest.

Nabiki turned her attention to the man seeming to concentrate a moment, she then spoke to the man in hopes he would be able to understand, "You will have to forgive us it has been a very long time since we communicated with anyone outside of our mother tongue." she explained, though even to her to refer to the celestial language as her mother tongue and not Japanese felt rather off.

"Yea what she said, Forgive us for our rudeness." Ranma apologized with an apologetic bow of her head.

The elder man gave a simple accepting nod, "Oh its quite alright, so you ladies look like you've been traveling for a very long time those cloaks of yours look quite dusty." he commented.

"For a little while at any rate Sir if you don't mind do you have some water I'll pay you for some since our water skin is quite low." Nabiki inquired, looking to the man with a hopeful expression.

The elder man shook his head negatively, "Oh no madam you don't need to pay me for some water I'll get you some before we part ways. For now, would you both like something to eat?" he offered.

Ranma lowered her hood giving the man a broad smile, "Sure I am starvin'!" she exclaimed. Nabiki laying her weapon on the ground while casting illusion magic on herself to give herself a human appearance then lowered her hood, reaching up running her fingers through her hair, gave an affirming nod.

Half an hour later the sun was completely down, and after the meal, Ranma went to sleep her head resting upon Nabiki's lap, the elder man stirred the fire with a stick tossing a log upon the hot embers, Nabiki looked to the sleeping redhead shaking her head.

"So what brings you ladies to this God-forsaken place if you don't mind me asking?" he queried of the brown-haired girl who was staring into the fire.

She briefly acknowledged him going back to staring at the fire, "We are just weary travelers passing through, and yourself?" she offered within a question.

"Well Miss?" the elder man questioned, looking to the brown-haired teen expectantly.

Nabiki realizing both she and Ranma had broke bread with the elder man yet hadn't even introduced themselves which made her feel bad, "I am so very sorry how very very rude of us to break bread with you and not even tell you our names." she said giving an apologetic look.

"My name is Tendo Nabiki, and the sleeping bundle here is Saotome Ranma," she explained.

The elder man nodded his head in approval went on to explain, "Well my name is Samuel White I am or was a Paladin of the White Satin Enclave once but have since retired and set out as a traveling merchant." he explained.

"White Satin Enclave is that some kind of guild?" Nabiki queried, though she was sure of the answer.

The elder man gave a nod of his head, "Yes they were a guild of powerful knights... They were wiped out by a great heathen army of the most unholy; I barely managed to escape with my life truth be told" he explained.

He then turned his attention to the weapon laying at Nabiki's side, "Your weapon may I look at it?" he queried.

The mercenary girl gazed at the man, then down at the weapon at her side seeming to deliberate over it a few moments, realizing it may not hurt she reached down picking it up offering it to him.

The elder man took the proffered weapon in hand, seeming to gain a scrutinizing gaze casting appraisal magic on the item. "Oh Miss How did you acquire such a Godly artifact as this?" he questioned, a curious brow raised.

"Truth be told I've had it since I came into this world and I barely know anything about it," Nabiki explained, observing the man holding the weapon out for her, she took it back laying it back on the ground.

The elder man looked to the woman a moment, _'Had it since she entered the world she must have been one of the players who received a rare world item through a pre-order purchase.' _he considered.

Cupping her chin Nabiki gained a thoughtful expression, her gaze shifting from one scene to another observing the sand, even noting how it felt beneath her feet. "Sir do you have a map I can peruse?" she inquired.

The elder gentleman perked an eyebrow with a confused expression, but none the less retrieved a map from his inventory proceeding to hold it out to which the brown-haired mercenary girl took it in hand unfolding it seeming to study it.

_'Oh wow this desert is huge it will take us forever to reach the nearest settlement by foot.' _she inwardly observed, proceeding to scan the map with her eyes observing back the way she and Ranma had come was a place called the Howling forest which apparently this map was not updated since said forest no longer existed, however in the midst of said forest was a great cemetery with no Cathedral present.

Samuel watched the girl who seemed to study the map, her eyes going large a couple of times as if she had found something of great intrigue before shifting to a blank mask which was devoid of emotion which caused a shiver to run up his spine.

Eventually, her eyes lifted from the map, she folded it back up holding it out to which the elder man took the proffered map in hand replacing it back into his inventory.

"So..." Nabiki trailed, seeming to pause as if in contemplation.

Samuel posed a question, "So? What is your question?"

"I know this may seem silly, but what is today's date?" Nabiki queried, looking to the man expectantly.

Samuel chuckled at the girl's question, "Oh girl its October thirty-first-" he found himself interrupted by the mercenary girl who finished his words with falsetto mirth. "Twenty-one Thirty-six." to which he just nodded his head.

_'So it wasn't a glitch after all.' _Nabiki somberly thought to herself realizing over a hundred plus years had passed since both she and Ranma were imprisoned in their virtual prison which was now much larger than the confines of the cathedral they initially were imprisoned in.

"Okay so tell me where are we currently located?" she then questioned.

Samuel didn't hesitate to answer, "We are in the barren wastes which is one of the many deserts located within Midgard which is one of the nine worlds of Yggdrasil."

_'Nine worlds... so the game is Norse based interesting.' _Nabiki thought to herself having recalled hearing about it in history class. She then posed yet another question, "Game is called Yggdrasil right?"

"You sure are an odd one aren't you girl?" Samuel questioned, not at all understanding how someone could be playing a game and not even know what the game was called which meant she may be trolling him or so he thought.

Letting a nervous chuckle escape her lips Nabiki reached up scratching her neck just under her right ear,

"Nah I am playing with you I knew that!" she lied with falsetto mirth.

Samuel smiled broadly laughing, "You nearly had me with that one girl, So is trolling second nature to you or do you just like being funny?" he questioned.

Shrugging her shoulders Nabiki then carefully lied, "Well I like to do some trolling from time to time, sorry about this please forgive me. Well if you don't mind Mister White I am going to go rest a spell." she then leaned back against the rock sitting just behind her, closing her eyes to get some rest.

**XXXX**

**XXXX**

The following day the Merchant after dispersing his camp, and waking the girls who he offered to give them a lift to the nearest town which they both gratefully excepted to which they left as a group now en route to the nearest settlement which was a sprawling desert metropolis.

This metropolis was a rather large trading hub situated on the banks of two twin rivers that ran through the center of the desert wasteland which served as the central hub for trading the people within consisted of merchants and or players who were either adventuring in the area or was there to trade and resupply.

Meanwhile at this very metropolis both Sylvia and Saiko the two Elvin girls who were the remaining members of a team that referred to themselves as the relic hunters were waiting outside a temple for word from the priests on whether or not their teammates could be resurrected if not the deceased party members would have to re-spawn resulting in a loss of five levels.

"Yo ladies what you looking so glum for?" came a familiar male voice both girls knew very well.

Sylvia looked to where she heard the voice her eyes going large. "Oh, Zachariah... Jacob and the twins!" she exclaimed in a cheerful voice.

"You guys didn't need to re-spawn so soon we were trying to get you resurrected so you wouldn't lose any levels... now we just wasted gold!" Saiko exclaimed, glaring at the approaching men with falsetto fury.

Ringo shrugged his shoulders going on to say, "No need to act so angry besides I'll pay you back. Anyways we avoided the penalties because my brother contacted a developer friend of his and explained what had happened to us."

"Yea he revived us luckily. He said we ran into a couple of glitched N.P.C.'s which is why we did no damage to them at all." Alpine explained, deciding to do a check of his inventory observing all the gear he had on with exception of his combat leathers were gone. _'Well luckily I have some backup items.' _he inwardly thought.

Saiko crossing her arms over her chest, tilting her head a curious brow raised, "Glitched N.P.C.'s is that all did he not say anything else about them?" she queried.

"To be honest no he only told me that they were a couple of low level N.P.C.'s that were glitched," Alpine explained.

Sylvia let out a sigh of relief, "It is great the developer team takes these things so seriously, and the fact they revived all of you in a timely fashion and without penalty shows they truly care for their community." she cheerfully stated with a broad smile to her lips.

"Well, they care, but to be honest only happened so quickly cause my brother is a friend of a developer," Ringo called, gesturing to his brother a grin to his lips.

Saiko frowned at her companion's explanation. "Low-level N.P.C.'s that were glitched? I mean if you told me they were glitched to the point they couldn't be damaged I could believe that. If I was told they did more damage due to the glitch I may even believe that, but they destroyed an entire forest with a high tier spell which tells me something fishy is going on low-level N.P.C.'s don't have trump card abilities that spell that was used was super tier magic." she pointedly stated.

"Are you sure about that Lass?" Jacob queried, a curious brow raised.

Saiko nodded her head going on to explain, "Of course I am the N.P.C. That cast her trump card reducing the entire forest to the ground and left only ash and cinders even purifying the ancient undead from the land."

"Hold up if Alpines developer friend says it was a low-level N.P.C. That was glitched then that's that." Ringo started, lifting his left-hand palm up.

Zachariah mulled over his comrades words going on to say, "No if what Saiko is saying is true which I think she is on to something low-level N.P.C.'s don't have high tier ability much less trump cards and that succubus was wielding what appeared to be a world item I have never seen before which I have to say further proves this entire thing reeks of a cover-up. The developers messed up and released a couple of new bosses early and we drew the unlucky straws and happened upon them and now they are trying to bury it."

"Which means the next stage of the cover-up they will re-boot the forest and remove the Cathedral," Sylvia observed, biting her lower lip.

Alpine shook his head negatively, "Oh come on my developer friend wouldn't lie about this. Also, it is hard to cover it up since we all with the exception of Saiko experienced it." he pointed out.

"I dunno perhaps brother your friend isn't being entirely honest, one way to prove this is we can go back to the forest and go see the Cathedral if its all still destroyed it is not a cover-up, if its all back the way it was then it is a cover-up." Ringo offered, a confident grin to his lips.

Jacob having been listening to his friend's comments, "Okay listen if a glitch happens and things are destroyed the developers would fix the area in question coverup or no. So no Ringo that would prove very little." he paused taking a breath.

He then spoke once more, "Now instead of talking about tinfoil hat conspiracies let us go to the nearest pub and grab a pint." he offered.

And with that, the group all gave a cheer and headed off in the direction of one of the nearest taverns they could find to talk about the focus of their next adventure.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Trouble en route**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile, still several miles out from their destination Samuel and his two newly found companions were coming to a slow observing an overturned wagon up ahead, around it were the corpses of several people who most likely were merchants like himself.

"Woe woe boy's," he commanded his horses coming to a slow eventually stopping entirely, he then seemed to look around giving the area a cursory glance.

"Hey, Mister white why are we stopping?" Nabiki queried from her spot at the back of the wagon laying against the sacks of grain at her back. Ranma continued to snooze rolling over and instinctively pushed her back up against the larger girls' left thigh.

Samuel spoke up in reply, "It would appear a merchant wagon was attacked I am going to check it out you ladies stay in the wagon." with that he slowly got off his wagon, retrieving a sword with an ornate red-n-gold handle from under the bench he was sitting upon.

Nabiki slowly turned around looking over the grain sack she had been leaning against watching as the elder man approached the overturned wagon, in her head alarm klaxons were sounding as she reached down with her left hand taking hold of her naginata.

Samuel cautiously approached the wagon as he did so he bent down, checking on one of the bodies seem to check for a pulse, he grimaced. _'She's still warm.' _ he inwardly noted his eyes shifting from side to side as he stood back up.

Nabiki continued watching, but then started to turn when she felt her hood pulled back and what felt like a knife placed to her throat.

"Drop the weapon or I'll slit your throat." came the gruff whispered words of a man who reached around her with his free hand pulling her back from the wagon as she dropped her weapon, she then watched another figure grab the red-head pulling her from the wagon doing similar.

Samuel turned hearing voices observing both his traveling companions were forced to their knees, ten men all dressed in dark clothing, black bandannas tied over their faces in an attempt to conceal their identities.

"Alright old man drop the sword this doesn't have to be hard hand over your wagon and its contents and I'll let you and your lady friends here live." the man holding the blade to Nabiki's neck called.

Ranma frowned though she kept a cool head even as she was feeling the knife against her neck. "Look how about you get on your horses you have off in the forest there and ride off before I get angry."

"Oh, you gonna get angry huh how angry if I just slice your throat ear to ear honey? Now shut up!" the man behind her shouted causing her ears to ring due to proximity.

Samuel looked to the girls as well as the group behind them, took a few steps forward bringing his sword to his side as he gave the bandit group a sharp-eyed stare, "I'll give you an alternative option you can either do as the lady has requested or I'll deliver you to your heathen God forthwith." he called as his clothing changed to a full suite of white armor, even his appearance changed from that of an aging old man to what appeared to be a man in his early thirties.

_'How careless of me to allow myself to be put in this position. Sleep with one eye open is what Pops always told me now surely his words have meaning...' _Ranma trailed in thought grimly to herself, considering her options realizing that this may not just be a game to her this may be life or death in regard to herself and her companion.

Samuel steeled himself as he expected the would-be bandits wouldn't take the advice after a moment went by he seemed to warp forward in the blink of an eye cleaving the heads of the two individuals holding the girls from their shoulders.

He then turned his attention to the other men who were rushing at him as their comrade's bodies fell hitting the dirt.

Nabiki watching the event unfold before her eyes, _'Wow that was quick he must be of a higher level than they are for him to kill so easily.' _she inwardly thought as she watched the rest of the men one by one get dispatched within seconds of each other.

Eventually, after the last bandit was cut down, Samuel seemed to give his surroundings a cursory glance before he looked to the girls who were still on their knees both with wide-eyed expressions.

"Are you ladies okay?" he called, to which the brown-haired girl gave a nod, so too did the red-head.

The red-head looking to the man as she nodded her head spoke, "Yes we are fine thanks for the- Mister watch out!" she cried as she observed another figure rushing out from the underbrush just past Samuel.

She rushed forward in an instant shoving Samuel away as she reached up grabbing the newcomer by his wrist, swinging herself around to the back of her newfound opponent slamming him face-first into the dirt which caused the land beneath their feet to shake due to the sheer force.

Samuel having been shoved quickly recovered turning to observe the red-head had saved him from an unseen opponent who obviously given the magic-infused dagger in his hand may have taken his life, he felt relief wash over him.

He then gained a sly smirk as he recognized the man on the ground barely clinging to life who was also glaring at him with a death stare. "Why if it isn't the Red Wolf gang leader's brother himself Vincent Vermilion!" he proclaimed.

"You want him dead or alive?" Ranma questioned, as she with her left forearm pushed the man to the ground more forcefully.

Samuel chuckled at her words a moment, "While it would be justice in itself to execute him right here I do believe it would be far more worthwhile to keep him alive for information." he explained.

"I'll never tell you anything at all just kill me now and get it over with you White Knight Bastard!" the man called Vincent shouted with venom to his tone.

Nabiki getting to her feet looked to the man her red-haired companion was holding the ground, then turned her attention to the elder man who wasn't elderly at all. "My that is some powerful illusion magic you have on you I couldn't see through it," she commented.

"Likewise my dear you to are wearing powerful Illusion magic same with your friend here which is why if you forgive me, my dear, I thought you may have been in league with them especially due to that insanely powerful world item you are carrying." Samuel pointed out, giving a sly grin to the brown-haired teen.

He then went on to say keeping his sly grin, "Care to show me what you are hiding under that illusion magic? After all, you know my secret." he queried, raising a curious brow.

"It's a girls prerogative to keep secrets you know so no we won't show you that especially given the fact if we show you we will also be showing that man there as well." Nabiki coolly stated her typical Ice Queen mask in place.

Ranma proceeding to get to a standing position as she hauling Vincent up with a firm grip on the man's right shoulder that caused the man to scream in agony as she did so.

"Don't try anything or it will be your last move." she declared, as she called over her shoulder, "So what was the deal with you being a merchant was that a cover or somethin'?" she questioned.

Samuel nodded his head going on to explain, "Well no I really am a retired paladin and a merchant. You see these bandits have been sacking player and Nonplayer Merchants on this road for a while now, I was going to ignore it but then they Pked 'Player Killed' a dear friend of mine robbing her of all her stuff so I came here to put a stop to it." he explained.

"Now I am going to venture a guess by Your illusion spell and those stealth cloaks you are wearing you are trying to hide your levels and items from view of other players. If that is the case then I suggest you inventory that world item and stop carrying it in the open all it does it paint a target on your back," he suggested.

Nabiki nodded her head as she understood what he was trying to convey to her, "I'll keep that in mind thanks for the advice." she relayed, raising her left hand the shackle appearing around her left wrist as the chain appeared as her weapon sprang from the cart back to her waiting hand.

She then proceeded in putting it into her inventory where it vanished from view. "Any other suggestions?" she queried.

"I am not sure how you obtained that item or if it was given to you, but I am going to venture a bet you both are pretty green despite how well your red-haired friend took him down you both need to learn strategy and also keep in mind information and disinformation is power and can be used to make money in this world or give yourself an advantage over the competition," Samuel explained as he walked over to his wagon placing his sword under the seat whilst grabbing some rope.

_'Nothing I didn't already think about, but good advice none the less.' _Nabiki thought to herself, considering another potential question. "What will you do now?"

"Well first I will get this scumbag loaded into my cart and take him to the city, you both are welcome to travel with me until we get there then we will have to part ways from there." he both explained and offered.

Nabiki nodded her head, "That would be great as is I don't think either of us would make it to town on foot given the heat of this desert and our low rations."

Samuel nodded his head, "Yea the desert is rough it is not for everyone." he agreed.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Two weeks later...**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

It had been two weeks since the events of their walk through the desert and meeting the White Knight merchant known as Samuel and their subsequent arrival into a bustling city of merchants and adventurers alike who all were milling about going about their daily routines and plying their trades.

At a tavern Ranma and Nabiki sat at a corner table, a blue bottle sat on the table as well as two cups for drinking, and a bowel of peanuts, as well as a second one to collect the shells.

"Nab's I am bored we can't just hang out in this tavern... Lets go on an adventure or somethin'?" Ranma queried, as she flicked a shell off the table and onto the floor where it bounced several times coming a stop getting crushed by a patron who was walking towards the exit.

Nabiki let a sigh escape her lips knowing her companion wasn't the type to sit idle for long when boredom set in, but there was too many unknowns to just randomly go adventuring into the world.

"Be patient Ranma-baby. Don't you think we should learn more about this world before we start adventuring within it?" she inquired.

Ranma looked to her brown-haired companion, tilting her head slightly to the left, "Whats there to know its a video game so we just go find monsters and or players and fight them?" she offered.

"Just simple as that eh? No Ranma-baby before we go adventuring I think we should experiment while we are in town. For that we should find a clothing merchant. So lets finish our drink and then head out." Nabiki stated, giving her surroundings a cursory glance observing an adventurer looking individual she assumed was a player who gave her a kissing expression which caused her to quickly divert her expression.

_'What a creep...' _she inwardly trailed in thought.

Eventually the girls left the tavern heading in search of a clothing merchant which eventually they did find one though the vendor only said the words: "I have quite the assortment of clothing please browse my wares."

Nabiki found a red-n-black dress with an open back just above the waist along with a pair of four inch black heels purchasing them, with that done she and Ranma then left that store heading in the direction of a book and parchment store buying a few things they would need for the experiment she had planned.

"So Nab's what is all that stuff for if you don't mind me askin'?" Ranma queried wearily as she had an idea the dress wasn't meant for her brown-haired companion.

Nabiki gave her companion a sly grin, "I am glad you asked Ranma-baby here put these on please, and don't fuss it will only cause a scene." she firmly stated giving the girl a sharp look as she held out the dress and shoes for her to take to take.

Grimacing Ranma slowly took the proffered items in hand, proceeding to change into them which just instantly appeared on her body.

"Okay I am wearing them... now what?" she drawled.

Nodding her head Nabiki gestured for her companion to follow her to which both girls then traveled into the heart of the bustling market place.

Eventually she found a good spot gesturing to the ground, "Okay Ranma-baby stand here, and take these and pretend to be writing something." she said offering out a book of parchment paper, and a quill pen to which the red-head took the proffered items in hand doing just that a curious expression to her features.

Nabiki then walked over five feet, retrieving yet another book from her inventory dropping it on the ground she then returned to the red-head going on to explain, "Okay so stand here and look as if you are searching for something while waiting for an adventurer to come along if I am right they can interact with you like they would any NPC in which case I want you to tell them you dropped one of your books somewhere over there and ask them to fetch it for you."

"So you want me to play quest giver is that it?" Ranma queried already sure of the answer.

Nabiki gave a broad smile, "That is it exactly, I am going off what Kajime had told us so I want to verify whether we are considered players or N.P.C.'s as odd as that may sound." she answered.

"I can do that, okay lets begin this test of yours." Ranma stated proceeding to put her best acting skills to work proceeding to pretend to write, whilst every so often looking around with a falsetto concerned expression to her features.

Nabiki walked away taking up position across the street so she could observe the results of the experiment she had concocted and her companion who was serving as the lab rat so to speak.

Time seemed to march on as the market was receiving more and more foot traffic as time wore on, eventually though a rugged looking adventurer casually strolled up to the red-head giving a slight wave he then called to her in a gruff graveling voice.

"Whats wrong there Missy?"

Ranma looked to the gentleman, whilst continuing to act concerned and looking around. "I-I" she stammers before continuing, "it would seem I have dropped one of my books... I believe it was somewhere over there could you find it for me?" she queried whilst gesturing in the direction of the book in question with her right hand that held the quill feather pen.

Just then a message box appeared in the air that was transparent reading: Retrieval Quest accepted. The rugged adventurer then walked over retrieving the book bringing it back to the the red-head holding the book out for her to take.

Ranma took the book yet again another message box appeared reading: Retrieval Quest complete. She reached into her inventory retrieving a single gold coin.

"Thank you good sir this is all I have to pay you for retrieving my most valuable treasure." she said holding the coin out dropping it into the adventurers waiting hand.

As the rugged adventure started to walk away he tossed the coin into the air catching it muttering to himself harshly, "What a lame quest."

Nabiki observing the entire thing realizing the implications of the interaction.

Ranma quit her act walking over to where her companion was stationed as she changed her clothes back to the cloak she was wearing earlier eventually coming to a stop a foot away, "Okay so we can grant quests like a non player character quest giver Nab's." she observed.

"Yes so it would seem Ranma-baby. Well test concluded I suppose Okay let me try something else." Nabiki said as she seemed to concentrate on something proceeding to poke at something with her right index finger to which a translucent console screen appeared.

Ranma looked to the screen with a wide-eyed expression, "Holy wow you managed to open the game menu how did you do that?" she queried.

"I kinda read the in-game Manuel during the time we were logged in, it took some concentration but I remembered how to open it." Nabiki explained, as she perused the console which displayed her character sheet which was devoid of all items but a level fifty cloak of stealth which had no real major stats of interest which was located as a backing for her character.

Ranma gained a hopeful expression going on to say, "Well don't waste time Nab's contact a Game Master maybe they can help us out of this world!"

"I wish I could but it is grayed out." Nabiki commented dashing the red-head's hopes as her eyes looked to the console command that was supposed to allow a player to contact a game master which was grayed out and unable to be pressed.

Ranma slumped her shoulders a wistful sigh escaping her lips, "I see that would figure, just as well considering we been apparently in the virtual world for a hundred and thirty years everything and everyone we had ever known is gone by now." she glumly stated.

Placing her hand upon the redhead's shoulder in an effort to comfort her, "Well at least we were not loaded into the world for all that time." Nabiki offered though even she knew it was cold comfort, knowing even if they did ever find a way out of the world where would they go? What would they do in a world that would by this point seem alien to them.

She continued looking over the console observing a cash shop option, she proceeded in pressing it observing a great many cash shop items available but there was a zero yen price tag on the items in question which piqued her curiosity.

"Look at this Ranma-baby all this stuff is free," she noted, to which the red-head looked at the items in question with intrigue.

Ranma then with some concentration managed to open her own console menu bringing up the cash shop items list, "No kidding it really is free, but why this is obviously supposed to use real-world currency?" she questioned.

"Perhaps it is free to game masters and nonplayer characters?" Nabiki offered, as she browsed the various options within the armor and apparel section.

Shaking her head Ranma considered the potential possibilities, "I dunno Nab's from what have seen N.P.C.'s typically have patrol points and set scripts they act on, they are not true artificial intelligence so why would they be allowed to access a cash shop they would have no use for?" she questioned.

"I-yea I guess you have a point... So why are we allowed to access it and get free items?" Nabiki questioned, as she thought on her own question a moment as a light bulb seemed to turn on inside her mind.

Then both girls seeming to have come to a conclusion exclaiming in unison, "Since we are regarded as N.P.C.'s we have some system access."

"But what good it will do if all we can do is access the cash shop and give ourselves items that is only useful for our in-game needs and not a way to contact a game master," Ranma muttered, as she closed her console menu her thoughts a storm of emotions as she thought longingly of being in the real world and her ability to transform via hot water back to her birth form.

Nodding her head in agreement Nabiki pondered as she closed her menu not bothering to partake of the cash shop per the moment as there would be plenty of time for that later she figured.

**XXXX**

**XXXX**

Elsewhere back in what was left of the howling forest two individual's stood outside the Cathedral that stood ominously in all its glory, one of these two individual's was Samuel white, as well as one other, was a tall and lanky individual with a full head of silver hair, green eyes wearing dark purple robe.

"So old friend why did you teleport me here without asking?" Samuel inquired, as he was looking around at the land that had been changed so drastically eventually eyeing the Cathedral.

The silver-haired individual shrugged his shoulders at his friend, "I know you retired from the Developer team but I thought maybe you could help me with this mess." he stated gesturing to the Cathedral.

"Mess what mess Kenji?" Samuel questioned looking to the silver-haired man a perplexed expression to his features.

The man referred to as Kenji gestured to the Cathedral, "You have seen this structure before yes?" he queried.

"Well yes, it was in the core code of the engine the game was built on I even brought it to the game developers' attention and they told me they would look into it and remove it so I moved on to other things," Samuel explained as best he could remember it, though it was obvious it never was removed especially since the Cathedral standing before him was evidence enough of that.

Kenji chuckled at his friend shaking his head negatively, "Well its obvious you were ignored cause here it stands and now implemented into the game. Did you know what was contained within it?" he inquired.

"No not at all I tried to get into its code but it was locked behind a series of encrypted passwords that went way passed my means which is why I went to the developers of this game since some of them had better skills at programming than I did," Samuel explained coolly.

He then thought back to recent news media, "Does this have something to do with the recent hack attack?" he inquired.

"Yes the Cathedral spawned into the game during the hack attack that happened, and unfortunately a group of adventurers one of which is a good friend of mine happened upon the Cathedral and broke in only to find themselves face to face with two N.P.C.'s that killed their entire party with exception of their healer who managed to teleport away which is a good thing she did or her character would have been perma-deathed." Kenji explained to his old comrade.

Samuel looked to his friend with raised eyebrows, "There is no perma-death in the game how is that possible?" he inquired.

"Well we think and hope it was a one time glitch, I fixed that party's characters and the higher-ups want this event hushed. Also to put a stop to these two troublesome N.P.C.'s before they strike again." Kenji relayed.

Samuel looking to his friend with a knowing look, "So let me guess you want to draft me into investigating and finding these two N.P.C.'s and putting them back in the box?" he questioned.

"Well yea we would like to draft you back into game service with full pay benefits just to get this done, the problem is even if we wanted to put them back in the box we do not know how second if we want to stop them we have to find them but that is a problem in itself," Kenji responded with a nod of his head.

Samuel looked to his friend with a curious brow raised, "Problem in itself what do you mean by that?" he queried.

"Most N.P.C.'s as you well know have an identification code that can be used to teleport and or spawn them. Unfortunately, these two have no such code which makes them elusive and very hard to track unless we physically see them out in the world." Kenji explained.

Samuel let a sigh escape his lips, "Okay so if I am to accept and take on the job I need to know who I am looking for I assume you have a time stamped video to show me which depicts the two N.P.C.'s in question?" he queried.

Kenji nodded his head proceeding to stand closer to Samuel opening up a console displaying a video with timestamps showing the entire cathedral incident up until revealing the red-haired Angel casting a massive spell of destruction decimating the entire forest reducing it to ash and cinders.

"Wow that red-head she cast a world-altering ability," Samuel stated with an intrigued expression.

Shaking his head negatively, going on to say, "Its a hidden trump card ability equivalent of what can be cast by a world enemy."

Having listened to his friend Samuel, he proceeded to tap on the console rewinding it and connecting with the view of the healer who had gotten a good look at the two N.P.C.'s in question recognizing them instantly as the two girls he had given a ride too.

"Its funny I've not only seen these two but I met them coarse they were hiding their true forms with illusion magic though their faces are much the same. To be honest I thought they were actual players considering that one of them held a full conversation with me." Samuel explained, to which his silver-haired friend gained a surprised expression.

Kenji in surprise at his friend revelation then spoke up, "You actually met them and had a full-on conversation with them?" he inquired.

"Well yea if they are N.P.C.'s as you say they have an advanced artificial intelligence I thought I was talking to another player... and to think these two were hidden in that old Cathedral... who made them I would really like to meet this person." Samuel stated generally intrigued by this.

Shrugging his shoulders, "To be honest we don't know. As you well know the engine was around well before the developers of Yggdrasil got a hold of it and built their game around it." Kenji explained, closing his console while at the same time sending an email to his friend with photos of the two troublesome N.P.C.'s.

He then went on to say, "Look I sent you an email with their photos find them and deal with them if you can remove them from the game great if that is impossible then move them somewhere where they won't cause too much trouble with our player base. Your developer tools will be accessible soon so once done please begin your mission."

"I see well soon as I catch up to them I'll attempt to deal with the problem. I assume you are going to fix this place and remove the Cathedral?" Samuel inquired of his silver-haired friend.

Nodding his head, "Yes I am going to restore this place to its former glory, as for the Cathedral I already tried to delete it and even tried to de-spawn it to no avail so I will be moving it to a remote location since that is my only option available per the moment." Kenji coolly explained.

**XXXX**

**XXXX**

**An Invitation...**

At a tavern that was filled with patrons of all walks of life, a large table made of oak stood with a banquet of various foods sat atop it, smaller table with various groups of adventurers sitting around them were here and there chatting away with one another.

At the bar, a beautiful human woman with long blonde hair, her eyes green wearing a long green dress served as a hostess held a tray in her hands, and a graying older man behind the bar sat mugs of ale on the platter she held.

The focal point of the tavern was a fireplace, before it on the floor was a black bearskin rug, four chairs and a log that served as a bench sat just in front of the fireplace.

Sitting upon the rug was Nabiki who faced the fire seeming to stare into it with a faraway look since she was lost in thoughts of times gone by, sitting just behind leaning against her with her eyes closed was Ranma who appeared to be asleep despite the noise of the chatting patrons along with the soft melody played by a bard somewhere within the tavern.

Both still wearing the cloaks they had looted from the twins with the hood down as well as having their illusion magic in place to give them a human appearance.

Time wore on unbeknownst to the mercenary girl who was still staring into the fire group of five adventurers were spying her and her sleeping companion from a table off on the far right corner of the tavern.

Eventually one of them stood up from the table being a raven-haired human girl in her teenage years with dark blue eyes, she wore a gray tunic, with black leather pants, with black boots, a black cape with the hood down worn about her shoulders.

She crossed the distance until she was standing about a foot from the mercenary girl studying her for a few minutes before finally speaking up.

"Excuse me miss?" she softly called in an attempt to elicit a response, however, the brown-haired girl continued staring at the fire.

The raven-haired girl shifted from one foot to the other, leaning down she tapped the mercenary girl on the shoulder speaking up once more, "Excuse me miss we were wondering if you and your companion would like to join us for an adventure?"

Nabiki having felt the tapping snapped from her thoughts, though she barely registered what the woman had asked of her, "Huh, U'm what did you just ask?"

"My comrades and I were wondering if you and your companion would be interested in joining our team for an adventure we really could use two more members if you are interested?" she offered.

Nabiki seemed to internally contemplate whether or not to take the woman up on her offer, a few more moments she hesitantly spoke up, "Sure I suppose we got nothing better to do."

The raven-haired woman gained an excited expression as she clasped her hands together briefly before raising her right hand giving her group a thumbs up letting them know she was successful in the endeavor.

A few moments later both Ranma and Nabiki sat at the table the adventuring group they had joined all sharing pleasantries.

The raven-haired girl was the first to introduce herself, "I am Cat I am very skilled with a bow." which caused the red-head to gain a very brief look of fear just at hearing the word.

The second to introduce himself was a man who looked to be in his early thirties with spiky blonde hair, he wore the typical leathers expected of a rogue or assassin, he gave both girls a toothy grin.

"Names AJ ain't a lock I can't pick, nor a heart for that matter," he called confidently which elicited a few eye rolls from his companions.

A third member spoke up being a woman that looked to be in her twenties with dark emerald eyes with long raven black hair tied back in a pony-tail, she wore black plate armor if you could call it that since it looked like bikini armor, her skin pale with goth black makeup, she gave them a warm smile.

"My name is Brianna I specialize in a two-handed style of fighting and or if need be tanking."

The last individual looked like a young girl with a loli-goth flare about her, her long white hair done up in long twin pigtails, a black Victorian-era hat with a long snow-white feather on the right side.

Her dress was also Victorian in era being black, with a red sash around her waist, with a large red bow that rested at the small of her back, red stockings, with frilled boots.

"Names Elfyra I specialize in fire magic, but I am also the party medic," she called in a soft voice that was barely heard over the crowd,

"Quite the introductions." Ranma offhandedly commented briefly skimming over the crew she was soon to be working with it would seem.

"So tell us about yourselves ladies." the man referred to as Aj called, as he looked to them expectantly.

"I guess I will start I suppose." Nabiki said pausing momentary deciding to opt with a half-truth going on to say to the group, "I am Nabiki I am just a humble mercenary girl who likes to make a few extra coins when possible, as for what I specialize in that I prefer to keep a trade secret though to be honest I am very new to the game." she finished.

Internally shaking her head Ranma closed her eyes, whilst she heard Brianna speak up, "A woman of hidden talent who is also new to the game I like that, but I am sure we will soon know what you specialize in during our soon to be an adventure."

"What of you my fiery haired friend?" she coaxed.

Opening her eyes Ranma considered a moment opting for her own truth, "My name is Ranma I am also new to the game and in the real world I am a martial artist so I wanted to be able to be similar- she found herself interrupted by Cat, "Oh a brawler nice hand to hand combat is always nice to have."

"Yes, it is." Ranma agreed, before continuing, "I am capable of wielding a wide variety of weapons as well I can serve as a healer for both area effect and single target if need be." she finished.

Nabiki then spoke up inquisitively, "So when does this adventure we will be going on start?"

"We will be wanting to get started tomorrow at six o'clock in the evening server time meet us back at this table at that time please, we will discuss the details further then," Brianna called with a bright smile to her lips.

Ranma nodded her head standing up from the table, "Sounds good see you all then, C'mon Nab's I am tired let us go up to our room."

With that both the brown-haired girl, and the red-head left the table heading up the stairs to the room they had rented for the night.

Elfyra watched them go until they vanished atop the stairs frowning ever so slightly, the rest of the group looking to her expectantly.

"Well what about it did you get a look at their stats armor or anything?" Aj questioned, picking up the mug of ale sitting on the table before him down it.

Shaking her head negatively Elfyra spoke up, "No to be honest I couldn't see anything because those cloaks they are wearing are typically worn by assassins to mask their items, levels even skill sets. Also they had a monstrous aura of illusion magic about them that I couldn't see through which I don't get I should be able to see through most illusion spells just by a glance almost like NPC level, but that isn't possible with player characters which means they may be at a higher level than myself."

"I see so due to those cloaks they may actually be higher level than you which means they may not be new at all, but myself and Briana and Cat are level one-hundred so shouldn't be a problem there is only two of them after all." Aj simply stated, placing his now empty mug down on the table.

Cat then chose to speak up, "I say see how the adventure goes... I mean this may be a good opportunity to add them to our group permanently which would mean we would take on larger more skilled groups." she offered.

"I rather just kill them at the end of the adventure, after all, it would mean more loot for us. Not to mention a couple more notches on our belts." Brianna added, a sinister grin to her lips.

Aj nodded his head a smirk to his lips, looking to the stairs the duel had went up, "A martial-artist in real life I can't say I have ever met one before, but its a game so guess it doesn't matter all that much, do you think the red-head would want to hook up with me outside of the game?" he questioned which Brianna rolled her eyes at him.

"I seriously doubt she would I mean no self-respecting girl would hook up with someone she just met on a video game, that and judging by her accent she isn't even in the same country as us." Elfyra dully said, which caused her spiky-haired companion to sigh.

Aj spoke up, "Oh what country do you think she is from?" he inquired.

Elfyra spoke with confidence, "She is most likely in Japan, and most likely is a boy you never know."

"If so then that would put a dampener on things I suppose, but then maybe you are a boy Elfyra?" Aj dully questioned jokingly, turning his attention to the table before him.

Shaking her head giving her companion a scowl, "Right... you know better than that big brother!" she exclaimed.

Cat listening to her friends banter, her thoughts on their potential victims, though it wasn't the first time they invited a couple of unsuspecting players to adventure with then rob and murder them, though something about these two had her stomach doing flips especially since Elfyra their key information gatherer couldn't gather any useful information about the duo.

She debated whether to voice her concern to her cohorts, but she kept tight-lipped knowing full well they would accuse her of chickening out.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Desert Pursuit**

**XXXXXXXXX**

The following day both girls met the adventuring group who briefly decided to ensure they had the supplies needed for their trip, after several stops they eventually had left the town by horseback, Nabiki riding with Elfyra on her Horse, and Ranma rode with Cat upon her Horse.

Ranma kept her silence as did Nabiki, as both were listening to the hoof, falls off the Horses her party rode upon, while also listening to the casual conversation that went on within the party who were talking about a quite a few things even of player versus player combat their likes and dislikes.

They especially paid attention to anything involving the game for which they were residing in finding it seemed to have a rich history thus far, even some big named guilds that were considered the elite guilds, and even some of the mid-ranged guilds of note.

_~So guess this game has big ties with Norse religion, and this being one of the nine worlds which is basically Earth which as you well know is primarily human-populated and dominated.~ _Ranma relayed telepathically to her counterpart.

Nabiki glanced over the desert landscape, replied also telepathically, _~Yes in Norse Mythology Earth is known as Midgard. On another note I really think after this adventure runs its course Ranma-baby we should find a much more favorable environment.~_

_~Agreed Nab's I am not liking this environment at all its too hot.~ _Ranma whined though she observed movement in her peripheral vision, glancing in the direction of the movement she noted several figures on horseback seeming to ride parallel to her group.

"Ca-C-att U'm I think we have company to our right," she stated through chattering teeth since the word seemed to cause fear to well up in her.

Cat didn't turn her attention from the direction she was riding, calling over her shoulder in a low voice just loud enough for the red-head to hear, "Yes we know they been following us for days now, I hope you are ready for a fight cause things may get dicey soon."

"I can handle my own, so who are they?" Ranma inquired, her curiosity peaked.

AJ overhearing the two's conversation, "Probably bandits they like to hunt down small adventuring parties like us though don't you worry we will be fine just follow our lead and you should be fine darling."

_'Call me darling again and you won't be fine.' _Ranma internally thought, gritting her teeth due in part she wasn't quite interested in any advances from men.

"Do you have a weapon Nabiki-san?" Elfyra inquired, realizing her group may soon be in combat with the adjacent riders who had been shadowing them for days in advance.

Nabiki thought of her naginata, however, remembered what White said about keeping items like that hidden deciding on a lie, "No my last weapon ended up broken and I haven't replaced it as of yet."

"You mean we went through all those shops and you didn't even buy a weapon?" Elfyra questioned in dismay, however, she let a sigh escape her lips, "I'll loan you a two-handed sword I found when the fighting starts you can use one yes?" she inquired.

Nabiki nodded her head, going on to say, "Yes I am proficient in two-handed fighting though I am a novice such a weapon would suffice."

"What about you Ranma do you need a weapon as well?" Elfyra called to the red-head.

Ranma shook her head negatively, "I don't need a weapon I can use my bare hands if need be." she relayed confidently.

"Okay suit yourself. Here they come!" Elfyra exclaimed, observing the riders were now riding hard diagonal in their direction leaving a trail of dusty sand in their wake.

Sparing a glance to the incoming riders Ranma observed each of them were wearing black hooded capes that hid their faces in shadow, each wielding what appeared to be long swords that glinted in the light of the sun, she could even make out they were wearing armor of some type as well.

Also she could hear shouting something she couldn't quite make out due to the thunder of their horses though she was quite sure it was aimed at her group.

"We can't keep riding our horses this hard Aj we will need to face them." Brianna called, proceeding to leap off her Horse expertly landing on her feet to face the incoming enemy, her Horse instinctively slowed eventually stopping in its tracks.

She retrieved a two-handed sword similar to a katana that crackled with dark energy that looked like a black-n-white lightning along the blade which was quite long, taking a fighting stance her right eye glowing fluorescent white.

Aj came to a stop, leaping off his horse retrieving two daggers from his cloak as he seemed to vanish from view as if going invisible.

Elfyra, stopped leaping off her horse, retrieving a two-handed broadsword handing it off to Nabiki who had also climbed off the Horse.

Cat came to a stop leaping off her Horse, retrieving her bow knocking four arrows at once, that had started to glow fiery red.

"Don't fire yet let them get closer," Brianna called to her companion.

Ranma climbed down from the Horse, observing as Elfyra was busy casting spells upon her party to bolster their combat abilities, her gaze looking to the incoming riders who hadn't at all slowed their pace and would soon be upon them.

She internally counted the riders observing they numbered at least twenty which was quite a bit of riders for such a small group, shaking her head negatively going on to think, _'They must really have pissed someone off.' _

She then noted her companions observing they were moving with purpose and calm as if they had done this time and time again as if the calm before the storm and Brianna seemed to be the leader of the group, though had thought Aj was the lead, but now she was sure he was but a typical member of any party.

_~Stay close Nab's I'll protect you the best I can.~ _she telepathically relayed.

Nabiki didn't have to be told twice, proceeding to stand closer to her red-haired companion who she knew could hold her own in a fight even when the odds were stacked heavily against her.

Ranma grimaced, observing more movement off in another direction another set of riders heading in their direction, "Hey guys we got more company comin'" she pointedly said pointing in the direction of the incoming party.

Brianna bit her lip, turning her attention to where the red-head was pointing. "Elfyra can you conjure a lightning storm to cover our flank?"

"I haven't gained that kind of control magic yet sorry, but I'll do my best to cover the flank. Ranma will you assist me?" Elfyra inquired of the red-head.

Ranma nodded her head going on to offer, "Yes I'll assist you just tell me what you want me to do?"

"Just keep them off me as I cast my spells if we are lucky they will fall quickly, though if I had control magic lightning storm would make life easier," Elfyra noted, proceeding to cast a spell which sent a barrage of meteors in the direction of the riders who seemed to barely avoid the spells blast radius.

_'I... hope I didn't send her off to her death... if she is truly new I guess it can't be helped.' _she internally thought with regret since she hoped to be the one to kill the red-head at the end of their journey.

Nabiki looked to her red-haired companion with concern, taking up a position just behind and to the right of Elfyra, _'I hope he holds back some.'_

Eventually the riders who initially had charged towards their group were upon them, though before five of them were able to get off their horses they were cut down in quick succession by Aj who moved with the skill and grace of a seasoned assassin.

The rest of the riders dismounted, charging Brianna who proceeded to engage them with her two-handed style with two cleaving slashes she had managed to take down five of the riders which left ten more who were quickly fired upon by Cat who incinerated them with a wide cone burst of fire.

"Too easy!" Aj called with excitement, looking over to Elfyra's flank noting the red-head was weaving in and out of the riders seeming to take one down after another with precision as they all were doing their best to get a hit in.

Aj started forward just as he observed Elfyra launch yet another barrage of Meteors further back behind the group Ranma was engaged with that is when he observed there was yet another group of riders heading their way.

"Damn it is this an entire guild assault?" he inquired, hearing the thunder of hooves, he looked back in the direction of the first group seeing several more waves heading their way, Cat unleashing a torrent of arrows of varying contents between flame and lightning abilities at her disposal.

Brianna pondered on this, "I suppose so, But we are the Bitter Roses should we fall let their victory taste of bitter ash!"

"You talk as if we already lost. Well, I tell you we won't fall this day!" Aj called excitedly, relishing in kills yet to come.

Ranma continued fighting though while she was using precision strikes, she did hold back as to make sure she didn't one-shot her opponents, while internally pondering on the current situation.

_'A whole guild of incompetent fools, they must truly hate these people to give them this kind of attention' _she inwardly observed.

Nabiki held the sword in her hand firmly, though she didn't move from her spot opting to trust in the fact Ranma had the situation under control for the time being since not a single attacker had gotten through to either her or Elfyra who was casting spells like they were going out of style as if she had a large mana supply.

Moment later though she felt something hot in her side, turning to look she observed one of the riders had managed to get through and had plunged a sword into her right ribs, she bit her lip stifling a scream proceeding to swing her sword wildly as her attacker pulled his sword out of her while dodging the clumsy attack.

The man then proceeded to attempt to strike Elfyra, who had already taken notice and lunged forward into a roll narrowly avoiding being slashed, proceeding to turn the bottom of her staff slightly yanking it off revealing it to also double as a sword she used to fend off the man managing to cut his throat with one well-practiced swipe.

"Are you okay Nabiki do you need healing?" she called, to which the mercenary girl placed a hand upon her side shaking her head negatively, "No it was just a graze." she lied though she could feel the wound that was quite deep mending itself due to her passive regeneration.

_'Odd that looked far worse than a graze, but maybe I saw it wrong there is no blood.' _Elfyra internally noted to herself, "I see well be more observant or next time that could be you on the ground." she admonished.

"Understood," Nabiki stated, still holding her side in an effort to conceal the wound while it mended the pain was but a dull ache until eventually, she felt nothing.

Ranma continued her battle with the various enemies just as three more groups appeared on a nearby hill overlooking the desert plain seeming to assess the situation not making any effort to come forward instead they stayed stationary.

Elfyra watched with intrigue at how well the red-head appeared to handle herself against multiple enemies only seeming to take minor glancing blows from the few that managed to get through, she then chanced a look observing Cat, her big brother Aj, and Brianna were in combat with the approaching riders at the front nearly decimating the entire lot.

_'Damn we are good.' _she thought to herself confidently turning her gaze forward observing Ranma take down the last of her attackers, just then the sound of a trumpet was heard and the groups on the hill faded from view meaning the assault was over.

"So who were these people friends of yours?" Ranma inquired, as she stepped over the bodies of the bandits she had dealt with her sapphire gaze directed at Elfyra.

Shrugging her shoulders saying, "Can't say I know any of them in particular."

"In these parts, there are bandit guilds that like to rob and murder adventuring parties such as us, but they were no match for us or you since you took out all those guys by yourself," Cat called, as she crossed the distance eyeing the various individual's on the ground.

Ranma instinctively scratched the back of her neck, "Oh it was nothing really beginners luck." she offered.

"Or you are truly gifted to have not sustained any injury at all." Brianna commented, as she looked over the carnage, _'These weren't simple bandits but skilled assassins sent for us.' _she inwardly noted.

"Loot quickly we will wish to move fast they will return," she ordered, to which the members of her group went about looting coins, and potential spoils that could easily be carried.

While she got up on her horse not bothering to loot, instead she kept an eye on the supposed novice who had defeated several assassins with her bare hands.

Elfyra looked to the brown-haired mercenary girl observing the spot where a wound should have been there was nothing but unblemished skin which meant that like the girl had said she had only taken a grazing blow or so it would seem.

Eventually, the group was once again riding in the direction of the dungeon they had planned to dive, Aj sparing a glance behind before turning to his group leader, "What's wrong Brianna?" he inquired.

"Its nothing probably my imagination," Brianna whispered back to her partner.

Aj pondered a moment, "What is your imagination?" he whispered back.

"I may be wrong, but I think our new companions are not new in fact they may be bounty hunters that were lying in wait for us and we took the bait," Brianna whispered back, sparing a glance to the red-head who was leaning against Cat's back seemed to be role-playing sleeping again.

_'I swear she must be one of those player types I can't stand them.' _she inwardly complained.

Aj considered the possibility, "Well even if we did take the bait that just means we get two bounty hunter kills under our belt. This is one assignment they will wish they didn't sign up for." he whispered back with confidence.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXX**

Eventually, the group arrived at the entrance of what appeared to be an ancient doorway shrouded in shadow, an iron door barred their path covered in countless spiderwebs, the scurrying of spiders in torchlight could be seen as Aj had lit one up so as to get a better idea if the door had a lock that needed to be picked.

In fact he noted six locks, as well as an elaborate trap which he skillfully went about disarming said trap he had noticed, all while Cat and Elfyra stood watch at the rear, Ranma and Nabiki watched him work, Brianna standing just behind them.

"Be mindful of falling stones." Ranma murmured, which elicited Brianna to tilt her head having overheard what she had said.

Nabiki as she watched on seeming to grip the hilt of the sword she was holding her knuckles turning white as her thoughts were of the Cathedral and the gory scene she had been greeted with before she realized they were trapped within the game.

Moments later some clicks were heard along with the creaking of rusty hinges that were in a bad need of oiling after their long years of silent vigil as Aj pushed the door open slowly and cautiously on the off chance there might be a trap that could get sprung from the inside.

"Are we good to enter?" Brianna called, looking to her cohort who gave a thumbs up before heading inside, she then called over her shoulder, "Elfyra, Cat we are in let us get inside."

Upon entry, the group was met with complete darkness especially since the door was partially closed behind them by Cat since the sound would alert them should they have been followed. Ranma found she had no trouble seeing.

_~Hey Nab's can you see as well there is no torch and its damn near daylight in here?' _Ranma inquired telepathically.

Nabiki gave a nod of her head, then telepathically replied, _~Yes it would appear we both have passive night vision which could be very useful in some situations.~_

A moment later both found themselves briefly blinded by a flash of light, then when their vision cleared they observed Elfyra had cast an orb of light that lit up everything within a twenty-foot radius.

"Well looks like this corridor travels further on ahead we should continue forward. Be mindful of where you step in here Aj you are on point, Elfyra up here with me Ranma-Nabiki lag behind us and follow in our footsteps. Cat you have the rear."

The group continued further navigating the long winding corridors meeting the occasional skeleton or goblin that roamed them dispatching them with very little effort, "Wow if I didn't know any better I would say you all been here before." Ranma commented as she followed along, Nabiki right beside her.

"Ah yes we like to initiate potential new members to our group with this dungeon, You both are seeming capable of following orders thus far," Aj called over his shoulder.

Nabiki spoke up with a question, "Oh so you may consider keeping us permanently at your party at the end of the dungeon?"

"Yes if you make it to the end depending on how you do on the boss we may consider allowing you to further run with us if you die and need a resurrection you are out, but you get loot regardless if you succeed or fail so do your best," Elfyra called over her shoulder.

Ranma continued her forward motion pointing down with her left index finger, Nabiki observing this motion sidestepped a floor trap, "Well then we will do our best to prove ourselves worthy won't we Nab's." she called with seeming enthusiasm.

"Absolutely adventuring with just the two of us would be quite boring." Nabiki offered with just as much seeming enthusiasm.

Cat gained a smile to her lips, "So what do you both think of player versus player combat?" she inquired.

Nabiki thought on this a moment, "I really don't know haven't gotten to try it myself as of yet. Ranma-baby what about you?" she inquired with a partial lie.

"I really enjoy player versus environment myself, but if I must defend myself against another player I will do as I must." Ranma relayed, whilst observing up ahead looked to be a large room with a large Ogre that looked rather hideous, wielding what appeared to be a gnarled club with spikes throughout it.

She then asked, "is that the boss of this dungeon?"

"Yes, this is the boss of the dungeon its a relative short mid-ranged dungeon which should be a good place to test a rookie player such as yourself." Brianna called over her shoulder, _'Or claim to be...'_ she trailed in thought.

Eventually, the group entered the boss room which was fairly large which would provide the group with plenty of options should they have to avoid boss mechanics which were a staple of many an M.M.O which typically playing said mechanics properly would mean the difference between success or failure.

The haze of fog was close to the floor, several rows of torches lit up the wall, the Ogre let out a bellow of a roar that seemed to shake the chamber as he smashed his club on the ground twice as if to taunt the player party forward.

"Okay, so for this boss avoid his... Hey, get back here you fool!" Brianna called, as she watched the red-head run forward towards the boss.

Nabiki rolled her eyes as she watched her red-haired companion rush in without a word, the Ogre bringing his mace in for a swing which Ranma easily avoided, proceeding to toy with the boss dancing around his wild club swings.

"Don't help her it will be a good lesson to learn," Brianna called to the rest of the group.

Elfyra shook her head negatively, a smirk to her lips, Cat watched on with anticipation as she had seen many a player do much the same only to be pounded into a paste.

The group watched on as Ranma seemed to avoid the boss's strikes, then in an instant, the boss brought his club down once more seeming to make contact to which the red-head went flying hitting a nearby wall cracking it, she then slid to the ground with a groan.

"Lesson learned, alright everyone move in and let us help her," Brianna called, with that the rest of the group moved in engaging the boss, Elfyra casting cure light wounds on Ranma to which she got up and rejoined the fray.

Cat proceeded to take aim with her bow, three arrows knocked one with fire, a second with ice, the third shrouded in shadow to which were loosed flying with precision into the boss causing him to howl in agony, his health point slowly being depleted by damage over time effects.

This combined with the rest of the group getting their licks in eventually succeeding in defeating the boss, a giant golden chest appearing on the floor just in the middle of the room.

_~Good acting I almost thought you took a real hit.~ _Nabiki telepathically stated to her red-haired companion.

Ranma inwardly snickered, _~I've had lots of practice over the years. Well how do you want to do this Nab's?~ _she inquired.

_~Let them make the first move after all they have a ritual, but go easy we best not reveal too much.~ _Nabiki relayed, as she slightly raised her right hand up towards Aj emanating a faint aura of pink with hearts that went unnoticed by the rest of the group with exception of Elfyra whose gaze had been drawn having had detect magic being used though she couldn't tell the nature of the spell.

_'What did she just do?' _Elfyra inwardly wondered, going on to speak, "Hey what spell was that?"

Nabiki bit her lip, sparing a glance to the owner of the voice she heard, "It was a detection spell the chest it would appear is not trapped." she quickly lied, inwardly cursing herself for forgetting the magic caster of the group.

"Wow you really are new, boss chests are never trapped," Brianna called having overheard the conversation.

Elfyra raised her left hand cupping her chin, nodding her head. "I see I never have seen that visual effect before." she relayed.

"Well, you both did rather well in this dungeon so it is only right that you get to open the chest," Aj called, gesturing towards the chest.

Ranma looked to the chest walking over, "Cool Nab's you wanna or you want me to?" she inquired.

"You go ahead Ranma-baby," Nabiki called, as she deposited the two-hander she was wielding in her inventory after she unequipped it.

Brianna crossed the distance now standing beside the chest, as Ranma did the same bending down proceeding to open the chest, to which the former brought her sword into a cleaving motion aiming for the back of the redhead's neck only to find her sword stopped short by the red-head who without looking reached up with her right hand stopping it gripping it tight causing cracks to spiderweb throughout its center.

Brianna grit her teeth as she attempted to force the blade down, she then observed a black liquid dripping from the cut in redhead's palm meaning her attack did damage, but what she would expect to be crimson was not.

"What are you?" she questioned through gritted teeth.

Elfyra watched on, along with Cat both observing the scene with shocked expressions, meanwhile, Aj crossed the distance until he was behind his sister bringing his daggers to bear he quickly stabbed them into his sister from behind causing her to howl in pain.

"Brother..? Elfyra questioned, turning to look over her shoulder before falling hitting the floor.

Aj spoke his expression one of shock and bewilderment, "I don't know I have no control over my body." he then let out a cry as he felt something stabbed into his left side ribs, then another as whatever had stabbed him had slid through.

He with horror looked to his right ribs observing an ornate blade that had an aura of darkness, turning his head mechanically he found the owner of the weapon was Nabiki who's expression was of mirth.

Cat observing what was transpiring backed away, Nabiki following her with her gaze as she started to run only to find herself slamming into an invisible barrier.

"Don't run we are just getting started." the mercenary girl called.

Ranma turned her head looking to Brianna who was struggling to pull her sword out of her iron grip only to find it snap under the pressure, "What I am doesn't truly matter, does it? More to the point is how many of your fellow players have fallen for this twisted game you pull. Oh, you were right we are bounty hunters of a sort we were paid to do a job."

She paused momentarily standing up straight, idly looking to her hand the wound slowly regenerating itself, whilst Brianna took a few steps back, turning her head hearing the ripping of flesh she observed Aj hit the floor dead, Nabiki stood there with a weapon dripping with his blood.

"How much are they paying you? We can offer you more to walk away." Brianna questioned in an offer, still wielding her now broken sword.

Ranma regarded the woman dispassionately. "You think if you bribe us that we will turn a blind eye to your treachery, why mere seconds ago you made an attempt on my life."

"They offered us a considerable reward, and while I myself may have entertained your offer, Ranma-baby, on the other hand, she would see you punished for the crimes you have committed against your former guild, and all those players unlucky enough to fall for your treachery." Nabiki relayed coolly, looking to Cat who was doing all she could to somehow leave the room.

Pondering over her situation Brianna took a few more steps back tossing her broken weapon to the ground, proceeding to retrieve a katana, "I see... Tell me this what level are you both you obviously are not new?" she inquired.

"We are both your level currently." Nabiki returned, still watching as Cat was desperately trying anything to try to escape.

_'My level she says, so level one-hundred, but she shattered my sword with one hand that is far beyond normal human character means, a hacker by chance?' _She inwardly wondered to herself, a wistful sigh since if it was the case she stood no chance.

She then looked up hearing something cutting through the wind as Nabiki had loosed her naginata as if a javelin striking Cat down in one blow. "You both are monsters!" she exclaimed, proceeding to charge the red-head with all she had.

Ranma smirked at the irony of her words, waiting patiently as Brianna came close dodging a precision strike, returning with a palm strike to Brianna's midsection at which she burst into a red mist that splattered across the stone floor.

"Well Nab's the hand of vengeance has been sated, let us loot the chest and their bodies and go collect our reward," Ranma called feeling satisfied, as she bent down picking up Brianna's nameplate.

Nabiki nodded her head, saying "Yes let us hurry and quit this place, Though let us hope they learned a lesson but they will respawn again be it five levels short."

"Yes five levels, but this will not be the last we both have seen of them they will want revenge naturally... I wonder Nab's if we shouldn't cast off these disguises and- Ranma started to say finding herself interrupted.

Nabiki shook her head negatively, "And what Ranma-baby? Reveal our true forms we will be hunted at every turn... We don't know if we will even respawn and to tell the truth, I am not sure I want to find out." she offered.

"I see your point Nab's, suppose we will keep this up for a while longer." Ranma dully stated though she wasn't ever one for long term deception she knew it was necessary since given the world they currently resided in wasn't friendly to their kind.

**XXXX**

**XXXX**

Later the same day on a mesa overlooking the desert Ranma, and Nabiki stood before a group of men who were the assassins from earlier, one of them being a gray-haired man with a pockmarked face, one eye pale the other dark blue, he had a gray goatee that was quite long.

In his hand, he held the nameplates of the members of Bitter Rose, a smile to his lips, "You both did well though I had my doubts considering you are only two mysterious individual's larger teams have failed to subdue these monsters, you have laid them low and for that, you have my thanks."

"It was a pleasure to serve justice for all those wronged by them," Ranma stated with a feeling of pride.

Nabiki gained a slim smile, "You are most welcome, and should you need our services in the future feel free to ask."

"Aye that we may very well if in the future should have need of your services. Right then five-thousand gold wasn't it?" the man inquired.

Nabiki nodded her head, a slim smile. "Yes, I believe that is what you offered though you were joking since you figured we couldn't do the job."

"Yes you are right I was in jest, but you did pull the job off and I am a man of my word joking or no, So take your payment you have earned it." the man said, gesturing as two members came forth with a chest placing it upon the ground.

Ranma looked to the chest, then to the man with satisfaction going on to say, "Lord Varon should you need us as Nab's said feel free to call on us again."

The man referred to as Lord Varon nodded his head, speaking, "Yes it would be an honor, Now ladies if you feel our business is concluded my men and I have other matters to attend until we meet again."

With that Lord Varon and his entourage took their leave, whilst both Ranma and Nabiki looked on before turning their attention to the chest feeling quite satisfied with having completed an objective which created a potentially lasting and beneficial partnership.


	4. Demon Roulette

**Author Note: Okay so I got the flu for a bit it was pretty nasty, but I am all better. I have also been a bit busy streaming on Twitch feel free to drop by sometime if you like the same name can't miss me.**

**I would like to also point out all the characters thus far are mainly of my own creation, Chapter:5 I will be introducing a character or character's from Overlord cause it will be about time to show you guys of that fan base some love.**

**I do hope you enjoy this installment Ranma and Nabiki seem to go from one fight to another hopefully they can find some peace in the near future? who knows only time will tell.**

**With that said on with the show -_Zeltronica_**

* * *

**House Incarnate Ch:4**

**Rumors...**

"Have you heard there is a couple of mysterious bounty hunters who are said to be undefeated thus far, even Bitter Roses stood no chance." a patron said to his three compatriots who sat in a corner booth.

One of the three nodded his head, "Aye when I heard Bitter Rose was brought to justice I nearly fell out of my chair those blokes have pk'd too many players to count."

"To be fair they were overrated considering they preferred to kill low-level adventurer's over tougher ones more their size." the third of the three commented.

The second chose to speak up, "Well what information do we have what is this duo like?"

"Not much at all everyone that has fought and died to them hasn't figured a way to beat them supposedly the shorter one has an ability to one-shot people that are level one-hundred, that and if they can be damaged at all remains to be seen cause they come out of each fight unscathed." the first explained to his compatriots.

The first of the three perked an eyebrow, "One shot how does one do that outside of hitting low-level players?" he queried with disbelief.

"Depends maybe she has a really high critical strike chance? Or the gear on all those blokes suck." the second offered.

The third ponder on this a moment, "Either that or we got a couple of hackers, However, should point out it would be incredibly hard to get around the anti-cheat system."

A table away sat Samuel who was listening to their conversation whilst messing with his hud console muttered under his breath, _"Or a wandering world enemy."_

"What was that Mate?" one of the patrons called having heard his muttering.

Samuel looked to the group with a nervous smile, "Sorry was just thinking to myself aloud. Don't let me interrupt your conversation." he then thought to himself,

_'So they are already making an impact on the player base and would seem nobody realizes they are a couple of non-player characters due to those cloaks obviously, but eventually even the best of deceptions will eventually be revealed for what they are.'_

He then nodded his head as a plan took shape within his mind realizing he needed to double his effort in finding these two wayward NPC's as soon as possible but thus far he wasn't having the best of luck as every time it seemed he would catch up to them they had already moved on.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Hot Spring-**

**Conversation**

**XXXXXXXX**

Elsewhere Ranma and Nabiki had happened upon a natural hot spring in a clearing within a dense forest they had been traveling through, the day was slowly turning to night the sky an orange hue, the canopy of the trees cast a dense shadow upon the undergrowth, that was the ground below which was littered with fallen leaves.

"Amazing a hot spring within a clearing in dense forest I wonder if there is something dangerous here?" Nabiki questioned aloud.

Ranma scanned the tree line, "Maybe, but I don't see anything looks like we got lucky this might be a good place to set up camp and enjoy ourselves."

"Enjoy ourselves huh?" Nabiki trailed dumbly as she looked to the springs before gaining an expression of realization. "Oh we could take a soak in the springs." she sheepishly said.

Ranma gave a simple nod, "Yea and to tell the truth we are long overdue for such a luxury." she offered.

"Well, first we should set up camp, then check to make sure the spring is even safe to bathe in," Nabiki observed, scanning the clearing for a good spot to set up a tent.

Ranma went about gathering sticks to serve and kindling for the small fire pit she had created, while Nabiki went about setting up a tent they had bought from a general vendor.

With camp set up they then proceeded to undress folding the cloaks laying them down on a rock, their illusion spell dispelled before entering the hot spring lowering into the water leaning against the springs embankment closing their eyes both with content expressions to their features.

Nabiki reached up to run her fingers through her hair bumping into the horns that she had nearly forgotten about that were apart of her character's model. _'Ugh I don't think I will ever get used to these things.' _she inwardly groaned.

For her part, Ranma was just content feeling her sore muscles being relieved due to the warmth of the water, the cool night air that was setting in nipped at her exposed skin, "You know Nab's this is the first bath we have had since being put in the game."

Nabiki opened her left eye glancing at her fiery-haired companion. "Almost feels special somehow doesn't it?" she inquired.

"Yes, I guess..." Ranma trailed, opening her eyes looking up to the night sky observing a shooting star, Nabiki closing her eye listening to the sounds of critters within the forest singing their night time song.

She then continued, "It is really nice. Calming even almost like a lull before a storm."

"Well, storms never can be helped for they are unpredictable so in times like this we should take solace in the calm whenever possible." Nabiki offered, though it was not lost on her she understood all too well the meaning of her companions' words.

Silence then fell over the spring for a few minutes before she decided to pose a question, "So Ranma-baby I want to ask you something, How did you truly feel about my little sister?"

"I-I well I." Ranma stammered as the question caught her by surprise a storm of emotions washed over her as she tilted her head looking down to the surface of the water.

Nabiki sighed glancing to her companion, "You don't have to answer if the subject bothers you." she offered.

Taking a breath Ranma calmed herself still gazing to the water. "I-Well I..." she trailed a moment more before finally speaking managing to collect herself, "I cared for her if that is what you are asking."

"Did you love her?" Nabiki inquired, turning her gaze skyward.

Ranma gained a wide-eyed expression, "Wha... Why are you asking that Nab's does it really matter?"

"No I suppose it doesn't matter, was curious is all." Nabiki cooly said, still looking skyward.

Ranma let a sigh escape her lips, closing her eyes and calming her thoughts, "Truth is I initially didn't want anything to do with the arranged marriage, but your sister she kinda grew on me ya know and we argued and fought on many occasions." she paused momentarily as she thought of her wayward fiancee.

She then continued going on to admit, "Well both of us were stubborn me especially so, but I eventually did grow to love her."

"I see." Nabiki simply stated her curiosity sated.

Ranma then spoke once more, "Though none of it really matters now given the time that has passed, my only real regret is blowing her off when she asked if I would go shopping with her instead I went to the arcade with Dai' and Hiro' and well you know the rest."

"What do you think about me?" Nabiki questioned her gaze still skyward.

Ranma shot her brown-haired companion a glance, stammering, "Wha- what abou' yo" swallowing hard feeling flustered.

Gaining a slim smile to her lips as she turned to look to her flustered companion, "What about me do you like me?" she queried.

Still feeling flustered Ranma's mouth opened and closed, she then closed her eyes attempting to clear all the thoughts running through her mind, "I-eh... Well, I don't dislike you if that is what you are asking?" she offered.

Gaining a mirthful expression to her features Nabiki probed once again, "Are you attracted to me?"

Ranma gulped once more, stammering, "Na-bs, I." she stopped as she felt Nabiki move closer until they were both touching, "Nab's wha-what are you do-doing?" she questioned.

"You know you are cute when you are flustered Ranma-baby, but the question still stands are you attracted to me yes or no?" Nabiki inquired teasingly, looking to her fiery-haired companion waiting for an answer.

Reaching out of the water with both hands Ranma touched her index fingers together, "I...am maybe" she stammered.

Feeling satisfied Nabiki moved over, turning her attention skyward. "So there is a chance then," she said her thought aloud.

"A chance Nab's?" Ranma inquired a curious brow raised.

Nabiki realizing she had spoken aloud, answered, "A chance that maybe you would be interested in being my lover?" she offered

"I..." Ranma trailed blinking, turning to gaze to her brown-haired companion, "Did you just ask me to be your-Uh boyfriend?" she choked.

Nabiki not bothering to return the redhead's gaze, "Well technically it would-be girlfriend in current form but yes I guess I did."

Ranma seemed to go silent for a few moments before finally deciding on a response, "I am not sure I am quite ready for that ain't a man an' more so not sure how it would work."

"In truth, I've always liked both, but it is what's inside that matters," Nabiki stated, reaching over lightly tapping Ranma's forehead with her left index finger.

Ranma considered this information finding a side to her companion she had never known before, "I see well still I need time to think about it before giving an answer." she relayed then waved her hands in warding,

"Not that I am outright rejecting you 'er nothin' I-" she then found herself shushed as Nabiki placed a finger upon her lips.

She then with a smile saying, "I know take all the time you need." as she retracted her hand placing it back in the water.

Later that night after both girls retired to their tent, Nabiki slept soundly on her side while Ranma laying upon her bedding looking to the ceiling of the tent watching it ruffle as a breeze blew over, she then briefly glanced to Nabiki's sleeping form then back up to the ceiling.

_'So she doesn't seem to mind that I am not a man anymore,_ _yet for some reason, it feels wrong because of this body I am in be it game or the real world it's that of a girl which was the total opposite of the gender I was born with.' _she thought to herself feeling conflicted.

She then continued staring up to the ceiling the thoughts of the events that had taken place so far since their imprisonment in the game as realization dawned on her that until now she hadn't had the time to reflect on the current state of her curse being its non-existence within the game world nor had she taken time to morn her lost manhood.

She had been so busy trying to adapt to this new reality she hadn't even considered her own plight with the exception of fleeting moments, and now it was finally hitting home like a ton of bricks.

Time wore on the flapping of the tent lessened as the wind became calm, her thoughts filled with a storm of emotions that eventually gave way to a troubled sleep.

**XXXX**

**XXXX**

The following morning the sun was just rising with a slightly chilly breeze the sky partly cloudy and the sounds of critters off in the distance could be heard, and birds singing their nature morning time song.

In the tent, Ranma still slept soundly, whilst outside sitting by the campfire was Nabiki who currently wore a green kimono with yellow and red flower print, her black wings flapped slightly, her hair waved ever so slightly with the breeze whilst the sound of eggs being fried came from the pan.

"Oh dammit..." she muttered proceeding to flip the eggs that had started to darken. Hearing the rustling of the tent she spared a glance over her shoulder, "Morning Ranma-baby did you rest well?" she inquired.

Letting a yawn escape her lips Ranma slowly exited the tent on her person she wore a similar Kimono to the one Nabiki wore though hers was red, her hair was loose about her shoulders, she sniffed the air briefly while stretching, her wings going wide as they stretched as well.

"Good morning U'm smells like somethin' is Burnin' Nab's." she returned.

Nabiki let a nervous chuckle escape her lips, proceeding to take the pan off the fire placing the contents in a wooden bowl, speaking "Yea as it turns out I have never been one to cook outside of using a microwave... Though I would hope this even though doesn't look that great will be reasonable taste-wise."

She then held out the bowl with a pair of chopsticks to Ranma who looked to the contents with hazy eyes, reaching up she took the proffered chopsticks in hand taking a morsel of the bowl's contents proceeding to bring it to her lips hesitantly before taking it into her mouth.

She chewed her features one of disgust, _'Ugh this is not to bad, but not good either it's burnt.' _she inwardly thought but gave her brown-haired companion a slim smile, "No offense Nab's but we should work on your cooking skills its a bit burnt."

"Yea I already knew that captain obvious. Did it at least taste like eggs?" she questioned, looking to the contents of the bowl.

Ranma with a nervous chuckle, "Well yes kinda if you get past the bitter taste of charcoal." she replied.

"Well, you should also know that we should work on your delivery." Nabiki returned, proceeding to taste the eggs she had cooked for herself her features becoming one of disgust yet with a mixture of contentment as she realized that she could at least taste egg through the taste of charcoal that was overpowering it.

Reaching up scratching the back of her neck Ranma smiled as she remembered the past with Akane and her cooking which was disastrous to one's health, saying "Okay let me wake up a bit more and I'll help teach you how to prepare something edible Okay Nab's."

"Sounds good to me Ranma-baby. I am all for any pointers you can give me." Nabiki returned, proceeding to stand up taking the contents of the bowl away from the camp to dump its contents.

Eventually, she returned proceeding to gather the ingredients, Ranma went about doing her hair in a ponytail before joining Nabiki beside the fire as they both went about cooking breakfast in the distance the barking and howling of canines could be heard seeming to get closer by the minute.

"Ranma-baby that barking is getting closer," Nabiki commented, as she continued at the task at hand, to which Ranma listened whilst nodding her head.

She then spoke up, "Its probably nothing Nab's just wild animals."

The duo continued with cooking, though now both seemed to be able to hear the sound of incoherent shouting among the barking and howling from somewhere within the surrounding forest.

"You sure?" Nabiki inquired, to which Ranma took a moment before speaking her mind, "Yeah maybe..." she trailed both placing an illusion spell transforming themselves into Elf versions of themselves, equipping their cloaks with the hoods down as a precautionary measure.

However as the barking and shouting got closer Ranma and Nabiki continued about cooking breakfast over the fire,

"Flip it now Nab's" she said to which the larger girl did so as per instructed the egg sizzled steam wafting up, then two figures came running into the clearing one looking to be a human skeleton wielding a battered sword and shield, the other looked to be a raven-haired insect-like humanoid female with six red glowing eyes, two antennae atop her head, pink skin, wearing combat leathers like that of a ranger.

"I think they went that way!" came a shout from an unknown male.

Both figures looked to the two elves who were paying them no mind as they went about cooking something then to the tent rushing over and in, just as six big black dogs ran out of the clearing barking and howling.

The dogs continued to bark and growl as well as howl however they ceased their forward momentum upon nearing the two elves instead started to back away.

Eventually several human's came out of the trees and into the clearing looking around, the lead figure a raven-haired man dressed in black leather armor, two daggers in hand, his features pockmarked his gaze directed to the two elven females who seemed dead set in ignoring him and his people crafting a meal.

"Excuse me, ladies, I don't suppose you have seen a couple of Heteromorphs run through here?" he inquired in a gruff voice that sounded like he had swallowed a few shards of glass.

Ranma spared the man a glance, "No haven't seen anyone today but you." she lied.

Meanwhile, the dogs continued barking, a woman with silver-hair wearing similar leathers to the lead man a bow in hand walked out into the clearing. "You sure you haven't seen them the dogs are going crazy?" she inquired.

"It is possible we missed them on the account of our crafting food items," Nabiki said, proceeding to pour the finished product out of the pan and onto a plate.

The lead man walked closer, his subordinates maintaining their ground. "These dogs are adept at sniffing out Heteromorphs so are you absolutely sure they are not here maybe in your Tent?" he questioned.

Ranma looked to the tent then back to the man who spoke, "I doubt they are in there after all if they came through why hide in there when they could keep running past into the trees?" she inquired.

"Do you mind if we search your tent just to be sure?" he questioned,

Shaking her head negatively, "I rather you, not my unmentionables are in there." Nabiki replied, proceeding to take a bite of the concoction she had just prepared finding the taste to be satisfactory.

"It is just a game sweetheart." he relayed, proceeding to step closer to the tent.

Ranma pondered a moment going on to say, "What did they do to warrant such attention from what twenty of you and several dogs?" she questioned.

"They are heteromorphs do we really need a reason?" the girl inquired of the two elves.

The man walked even further until he was a foot from the Tent, Ranma standing up taking a few steps until she was three feet from him, she then spoke up through a snicker, "Your quarry has already fled that way you best hurry before they get away."

The man grimaced at her words muttering "Insufferable elves" proceeding to bring a dog whistle to his lips to blow yet the dogs refused to move forward barking their heads off at both Ranma and Nabiki maintaining their distance even whimpering in between.

The raven-haired woman looked to the dogs with a confused expression, the other members of their group all also seemed to be looking on with confusion.

The pockmarked adventurer looked to the two elves with confusion as well, "Something is up you both are Heteromorphs aren't you?" he questioned.

"Nah I am a wood Elf." Ranma casually lied, Nabiki nodded her head going along with the lie, "yep just a couple of wood Elves trying to craft a meal that you rudely interrupted."

The raven-haired man gazed over the two with a scrutinizing gaze, before backing away realizing the duo may be more trouble than they are worth, "Let's go those two haven't gone far I am sure."

With that he and his group left the area, the Dogs taking a wide birth around the two teens their barking ceased the farther they got.

A few minutes past before Ranma looked to the tent calling out, "Alright they are gone you can come out of there."

The Skeleton and raven-haired insect girl stepped out of the tent cautiously, "Thank you for not snitching on us."

"Was no trouble, but next time we will be charging you." Nabiki half jested, offering the plate of eggs to Ranma who took a morsel off of it placing it in her mouth chewing a satisfied expression to her features.

Looking to the duo's plates Ranma frowned, "So what are a couple of copper plates doing here of all places?" she inquired.

"We are with a group of higher ranking adventurers they said they would power level us. Well, they lead six of us to that group of hunters and ditched us saying that if we survive they may give us fifteen thousand gold well only us two survived so far." the skeleton explained.

Shaking her head negatively, "See Nab's I told you were in the wrong business." Ranma jested with sarcasm.

"Maybe you are right we should go into the protection racket, but then your conscience might get to you Ranma-baby." she offhandedly said with equal sarcasm. She then spoke once more, "Even though you survived given the amount offered they don't expect you to survive and more than likely do not have the funds to pay up."

The skeleton reached up as if the scratch the back of his neck nervously, "That is what I expect to be honest we just want to get back to leveling up but this area is too dangerous for our current levels."

"Yea lesson learned to never trust just anyone." the girl offered.

Nabiki nodded her head speaking, "My name is Tendo Nabiki, and my esteemed colleague here is Saotome Ranma."

"My name is Keuro I am a warrior tank in training, and she is Shini eight-eyes she is an insectmancer." The skeleton introduced himself, and his insect companion.

Shini bowed her head, speaking cheerfully. "Pleased to meet your acquaintance Saotome Ranma, and Tendo Nabiki."

"Oh cool a bug user I heard of them type in games before," Ranma commented feeling thankful she wasn't a species of the furry banes of her existence.

The skeleton referring to himself as Keuro then piped up, "I hope this isn't to forward but could I and my companion impose on you to help us get back to the nearest safe zone, please? I mean we can try to get back by ourselves but we will probably just die along the way."

"I dunno where that would be, to be honest for Heteromorphs, but I suppose we are not doing anything better are we Nab's?" she inquired.

Shrugging her shoulders, "I can't say we have anywhere pressing to be I guess it wouldn't hurt if we escorted you back."

Both heteromorphs seemed quite pleased with this, Keuro speaking up, "Uh Thank you that would be a big help... also about what that guy said are you both also Heteromorphs by chance?" he inquired.

Ranma and Nabiki looked to one another briefly, the former tilting her head, "Well looks can be deceiving when illusion magics are in use, but yes we are."

"You both must be very strong considering those dogs didn't come charging at you they usually rush any and all heteromorphic players relentlessly," Shini observed, looking between the two.

Nabiki gave a casual nod of her head stating, "You could say that, though to be honest Ranma-baby here does all the heavy lifting I am just along for the ride."

"Well, I wouldn't say that Nab's you are far too modest why with a little practice you could become very dangerous." Ranma offered, proceeding to take another morsel of food from the plate Nabiki was holding popping it into her mouth chewing then swallowing. "Oh Nab's this is good." she complimented to which the larger girl beamed.

Keuro looked between the two, "You both like to role play don't you?" he questioned.

Both Ranma and Nabiki looked to one another then returned the skeleton's gaze, "Kinda." they both returned in unison.

**XXXX**

**XXXX**

Eventually, Ranma and Nabiki had packed up their camp with the help of their new traveling companions, taking a trail off the main root heading for the nearest safe zone so the duo could head back to safer lands, clouds rolled in darkening the sky, the sun beaming through every so often.

Nabiki walked beside both Keuro, and Shini, whilst Ranma walked upfront in silence deep in thought with her head tilted down seeming to look to the grassy trail her sapphire gaze was dull her features a blank mask.

Birds chirped their naturist song, the rustling of leaves in the breeze could be heard the air was crisp as it had gotten a little colder.

"So is you, companion, always this quiet?" Keuro inquired of the mercenary girl who looked to the back of her red-haired companion.

She spoke up, "Sometimes she like to think when we are traveling, but if there is trouble trust in the fact she will let us know long before we notice it."

"Ah, so one of them gamer's with a sixth sense." Shini offhandedly commented, looking to the surrounding woods on either side of the trail.

Nabiki nodded her head, "Yes something like that." she returned.

"I've never been like that myself but I have a friend that is like that in some of the first-person shooters that he plays," Keuro stated, continuing his forward momentum.

He then went on to pose another question, "What do you and Ranma do outside of the game?"

Nabiki pondered on just what to say letting a soft sigh escape her lips, "I well I..." she paused biting her lip as she struggled to think of what to say exactly, but then her red-haired companion spoke up.

"We are students or we were now we are just disembodied spirits stuck within this game's Engine for all eternity for the last one-hundred and thirty years," Ranma explained truthfully.

Nabiki blinked owlishly at her companion's words, continuing her forward momentum, both Keuro and Shini started to laugh as if Ranma had told some kind of morbid joke.

"That is pretty funny, morbid but funny the game hasn't even been out quite that long," Shini called as she stifled a laugh.

Ranma didn't respond instead she kept moving forward in silence, Nabiki following after her gaze directed to her back with a look of concern. _~Ranma are you okay?~ _she telepathically inquired.

Sparing a glance over her shoulder briefly, Ranma responded _~I- well kinda... Just I hadn't realized since I was trying my best to adapt to this reality well I may never be a man again... When my body was murdered did the curse cease to be? And assuming that DNA exists like he said and assuming we get our bodies back will I be male? Or Female?~_

Nabiki pondered on her companion's words briefly, _~All honesty Ranma-baby I couldn't answer that I assume you would come back as whatever they took the DNA from which sadly most likely was your cursed half.~_

Nodding her head slightly, _~That was my thoughts Nab's course this is assuming such technology exists anyways, and assuming said DNA was ever saved, to begin with. You know if there is such a thing as Karma I hope it bit them in the ass big time.~_

_~I concur with you there. But do refrain from dropping any more truth bombs on random strangers we just met? Okay Ranma-baby?~ _Nabiki responded.

Ranma let a tired sigh escape her lips, _~Yea sorry guess this whole thing is finally getting to me, I mean we can eat and enjoy the food here, We can enjoy a hot bath here... but this isn't our world and these are not our bodies and I am not a full-time girl at least I wasn't until now.~_

She then went on to say, _~ I envy these two at the end of the day we will get them to their safe zone and they will log out and take a real bath, eat real food and talk to their loved ones...and sleep in their very real beds safe and sound without fear of being put to the sword, but for us Nab's we are living it no matter how strong our avatars were created this is no longer a game for us it is life and death now.~_

It was Nabiki's turn to sigh as she realized everything Ranma had said was very much true especially when death in the game was still a mystery to either of them as it was in the real world.

Continuing forward Ranma glanced to her right observing movement through the trees, squinting she made out the faint silhouette of several individuals at least a hundred meters away attempting to be stealthy about it which meant that they were attempting to stay hidden from herself and her group.

_'Those pker's again it would seem.' _she inwardly observed in disgust.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**For Whom-**

**The Bell Tolls...**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Ranma and company continued forward all the while being stalked by the player killer group who were off in the forest trying to be stealthy unbeknownst to Nabiki and their two traveling companions who continued to converse among themselves.

Storm clouds rolled in darkening the skies, the wind starting to rustle the leaves of the trees, the sounds of wildlife could be heard, some of which went silent as a deadly calm washed over the forest, the player killer group picked up their pace moving to cut them off.

Observing figures rushing forward eventually stepping into the road Ranma slowed to a stop and so too did her companions, the pockmarked man from earlier stood there giving her a menacing glare, a sword held high in one hand, at his side the raven-haired woman standing at his side a bow in her hand.

"That's far enough you crimson-haired Elf wench, and why am I not surprised to find you in the company of those two heteromorphs we were after?" he stated with a question.

Ranma regarded the man with an impartial gaze shrugging her shoulders, "We had just packed up our camp and they came out of the forest asking if we would escort them to the nearest safe zone, Not my fault you ran past them." she casually lied.

"Don't lie Elven scum! They were in your tent all along weren't they?" the raven-haired woman shouted, proceeding to take aim with her bow, the rest of the player killer group all started brandishing weapons.

Ranma shook her head, lifting her hand's palm up slightly as she dipped her shoulders, "I guess you caught me lady." she stated, before addressing her brown-haired companion, "Nab's please escort our charges to safety I will stay behind and deal with this rabble."

"Ranma-baby are you sure there is like twenty of them?" Nabiki questioned, looking to her companion with concern.

Ranma glanced over her potential enemies, "Yes Nab's I am sure I will be right behind please do hurry there is a larger group coming soon and you won't be able to leave without a fight if you don't go now."

"Are you out of your Mind we can't just let you stay behind and fight by yourself you will be killed!" Keuro exclaimed looking to the red-head with concern.

Ranma with confidence gave a slim smile, "It is just a game now get going Keuro time is quite short after all." all the while Nabiki held her with a look of concern.

Nabiki with a sigh started moving forward, Shini following suit as Keuro was hesitant but moved forward when his sister grabbed his arm pulling him along.

The pockmarked adventurer moved to head them off, "Not so fas-" he started to say but in a split second found the red-head in his face forcing him backward in fright as he hadn't expected the speed of which she had moved.

"Your opponent is me, if you want those two so badly you have to kill me first," Ranma said coolly, giving him a cold stare, as her companions continued on ahead leaving them all behind.

"Sir your orders?" the raven-haired woman questioned as she continued to watch Nabiki, Shini, and Keuro continue their forward momentum getting further and further away.

The pockmarked adventurer glared at the red-head seeming to consider a moment, "Fine we will play your game and after we kill you we are going to take our time killing that lovely companion of yours, then we will kill those cowards who took sanctuary with you." he coldly stated.

"Silence and listen do you hear it?" Ranma questioned, as she said this the forest became deadly silent the pockmarked adventurer looked to her in confusion.

The raven-haired woman, along with the rest of her comrades all also held looks of bewilderment seeming to listen to their surroundings, "I don't hear anything... Devlin what is she talking about?" she inquired.

"Just listen past the forest, and the faint rumbling in the distance surely you can hear it?" Ranma inquired once more.

One of the pker's then stated as he heard the faint sound of something ringing off in the distance, "I hear the tolling of a bell and whispering." he called, as his comrades all spoke up speaking much the same.

The pockmarked adventurer listened carefully as he too could hear a faint whispering on the wind in the distance feeling the hairs on the back of his neck in real life stand up as a shiver ran down his spine.

"So what is that whispering?" he inquired of the red-head who gave him a smirk that rivaled the devil.

She then quipped an answer, "That is the sound of your deaths passing through the forest now."

"You must be craz' to think _you can take on all of us..." _The raven-haired woman called in a voice that sounded far away as it trailed off, as the red-head appeared in front of her in an instant punching into her chest with her left fist which punched through and out her back.

Ranma felt the raven-haired woman slump against her, her sapphire gaze locked on the pockmarked adventurer who clearly looked shaken observing how fast his companion had just died, while also observing clutched in the redhead's fist was the still-beating heart of his now-deceased companion.

The pocked marked adventurer referred to as Devlin took a couple of steps back, "There is no way that is cheating no way you an elf player would have the pure strength to one hit someone like that!" he exclaimed as he watched the red-haired elf retract her hand as his companion's body slumped to the ground in a heap.

"No way you say? Whatever I am just a higher level than she is." Ranma questioned with mock laughter, tossing the heart to the ground where it landed with a plop, she then with a flip of her wrist sent blood spattering the ground.

Devlin gave her a scrutinizing gaze observing her level was hidden which left him taken aback, "What level are you?" he inquired.

"I am level one-hundred, your poor companion there well she is only level sixty she hardly would survive anything I can do to her. To be brutally honest even if matching my level she would have needed exceptional gear to survive even one blow from me." she dully explained.

Devlin glared at her, "But even that being the case a level one-hundred elf doesn't possess the raw strength to punch into someone bare-handed so you have to be cheating." he pointedly stated.

"An Elf? Do you assume cause you see an elf that I really am an Elf? Why you poor fool I am no mere elf silly I am just hiding my true form behind an illusion. So let us end this farce and let this be a lesson that looks can be deceiving." she coolly stated.

Devlin furrowing his brow, "Then what are you if not an elf?" he inquired.

"I am a world enemy that dislikes the actions of players such as yourself," Ranma stated truthfully which was quickly met by laughter from all the pker's even Devlin was laughing as if she told a joke.

Shaking his head negatively at her, Devlin then spoke his mind, "You must think highly of yourself if you expect us to believe you are a world enemy rare is it that any player has ever gained the ability to be a world enemy and they rarely last long, but there is no way in Hell you are a world enemy no I clearly think you are a plain cheater using a third party program to give yourself godly stats."

"Am I now?" Ranma questioned whilst snickering. "Well think as you like it changes nothing I promise you death has come it is the least I can do for the suffering you have caused, I only regret this will only effect you in-game allowing you to try again should you wish to continue spreading your ilk like cancer," she stated in disgust.

Devlin gave her a smirk, "Going to be hard to keep those words if I quick teleport away huh?" he queried as he activated his teleport sequence.

Ranma just watched as his teleport bar appeared, crossing her arms over her chest, the smirk never wavered from her lips as she waited, eventually much to Devlin's surprise his teleport once the bar reached its end gave a system message claiming he couldn't leave during combat.

She whistled as the rest of the pker's also attempted to leave only three of them were able to teleport away being that they were spell casters. "Well three got away, that leaves you eighteen versus me." she dispassionately stated.

The smirk on Devlin's face disappeared, as the screams of his comrades had started to fill the air as he watched them all quickly get cut down by the red-head who moved as if a blur eventually heading directly for him to which he held his sword halfheartedly squinting his eyes shut as fear embraced him as tight as a closed fist realizing this was the end.

He then heard the clanging of a fist hitting metal, as he also felt as if someone was pushed back against him also hearing a gruff voice of whoever had been pushed back against him, "Damn what power you got there Lass to think if I was the average player I would have just died right then." the newcomer called.

Devlin opened his eyes observing a large white armored figure of a man who was between him and the red-head, he wore a blue-n-gold sleeveless tabard over his armor, a full graying head of hair.

Ranma retracted her hand, proceeding to leap back taking in the newcomer recognizing him as the merchant she and Nabiki had traveled with briefly, "Mister White what brings you out here?" she questioned.

The man revealed to be Samuel gave a nervous chuckle, observing his shield was dented in going on to answer her quarry, "Well that is a long story but the short of it is I am here for you and your traveling companion."

Devlin backed away observing the person in front of him, "What the hell is going on who are you?" he inquired.

Ranma glared to the man who spoke, proceeding to step forward, only for Samuel to block her path with his arm he then called over his shoulder, "That doesn't matter now get out of here before I let her finish what you got started."

Devlin didn't have to be told twice as he high tailed it out of there rather quickly as his legs would carry him, Whilst Ranma watched him with her sapphire gaze, Samuel, however, was looking to her with a scrutinizing but stern gaze.

Eventually, once Samuel was sure nobody was nearby he spoke up, "So you took the appearance of an elf now?" he queried.

Shrugging her shoulder's, replying. "It was Nab's idea I mean we could take on the appearance of any humanoid creature if we are being completely honest."

"Very true such is the way of illusion magic, Now I have a question for you." Samuel stated coolly, to which Ranma gave him a questioning gaze to which he continued, "Are you a player controlling this avatar?"

Ranma gave pause as she thought over how to answer, "I- wait who are you?" she questioned.

"I am a system administrator I used to work on the developer team and well I have been reinstated in response to figuring out how to deal with you and your companion you both have been causing quite the stir to suffice it to say," Samuel explained, putting his weapon and shield away.

Ranma gained a hopeful expression, "Administrator like a game master or somethin'? She inquired of the graying man.

"Yes something to that effect, now please answer my question are you a player?" Samuel questioned once more, his expression one of interest.

Ranma with a confused and depressed expression shrugged her shoulders, "On one hand I want to say yes I am a player, on the other I don't know what I am anymore."

"What do you mean by not knowing what you are? You are controlling this avatar via external means correct?" Samuel questioned.

Shaking her head negatively, "Honestly I don't know if I am truly real or am I an artificial intelligent code that is a copy of someone long dead to the real world bouncing around in this game? I've honestly been asking myself that very question a lot lately."

"Long dead what do you mean by that?" Samuel inquired, his curiosity peaked though he was also feeling as if someone walked over his grave.

Ranma crossed her arms just under her ample chest explaining "I and my companion Nab's we were apart of an experimental test for a revolutionary game system some one-hundred and thirty years ago. This guy named Kajime he said he uploaded our spirits into this world and assuming all this isn't some huge horrible hoax and a joke murdered us and showed us an image of our decomposing corpses on the shore of some murky body of water."

Samuel having listened to her story looked on with disbelief, _'But they don't have that kind of technology even now...' _he thought to himself going on to speak, "That can't be true they don't have the technology to even do that as of yet much less to even have done it a hundred something years ago, so try again where are you controlling this avatar from?" he questioned once again.

"I just told you the truth, assuming all this is not some elaborate hoax that I am a corpse 'er maybe even just dust and ash due to cremation in the real world my name is Saotome Ranma of Nerima, Japan assuming they have archives maybe you can find my obituary." Ranma dispassionately grumbled.

Samuel observed no deceit in the redhead's eyes, though in a game a character features were hard to match to an actual person in the real world.

Within the real world, he was busy looking over the details of Ranma's avatar as it clearly was reading as a non-player character, though it wasn't using the typical programming of the game instead it was written in alpha code which was far more vast than the typical nonplayer character was written and was connected to the core engine rather than the game itself.

_'There is just no way... the core engine is housing that much code but how?' _Samuel internally questioned with much confusion, his mind running overdrive as he tried to fathom it, especially when he considered there was also Nabiki who's code was probably just as large as Ranma's code.

Then to take in the fact they seemed to be able to think in real-time much like a living breathing person which told him assuming they were elaborately written nonplayer characters their creator must be quite the programmer with skills far superior to his own.

That and the system the game and its engine was running on must be insane, he had never even taken the time to look at the specifics but he did know quite a bit of it was kept secret even from himself and many of his co-developers.

"Okay answer this question since it appears you can think in real-time," Samuel said taking a moment to ponder before rattling off a highly complicated math problem to which the red-head furrowed her brow giving him a look of frustration.

"Look Mister White just cause I can think in real-time doesn't make meh a rocket scientist nor am I in any way a calculator." Ranma dully stated, giving him a half-lidded expression.

Samuel let a chuckle escape his lips, giving a nod, "Yes I guess you are neither of those things, but you are clearly a very intelligent program I've never seen artificial intelligence on this level before so forgive me for my curiosity." he replied.

"I am not a program 'er at least I wasn't before all this I was a human being flesh and blood just like you Mister White." Ranma dully stated, annoyance clearly written on her features.

Samuel considered her words, "Look I will humor you and look into your claims, for now, let us go collect your companion so I can figure out where we go from here okay Ranma?" he questioned.

"Fine okay let us go find Nab's," she said dryly.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Hell's Emissary-**

**Mechanics...**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The spot on the map that was a neutral territory with a portal leading from this world to the next wasn't much further up the trail Nabiki lead her trio on ahead away from the screams in the background Ranma had already gotten started on the pursuing group she imagined.

Shini, and her brother Keuro kept close on her heels as the picked up their pace, as they went the made note of several riders not far behind in the distance not riding at full speed, nor a galop seemingly following them well into the portal zone.

"You think that is the large group Ranma was referring to?" Shini inquired of her group, sparing a glance over her shoulder.

Nabiki spared a glance giving a nod, "Yes that's probably them but doesn't look like they are in a hurry to pursue lets get you guys inside, then I gotta go back for Ranma."

"Just come with us you can't take that entire group by yourself they are raid geared," Keuro warned, a look of concern to his features for the brown-haired woman's well being.

_'He's right... but I am not leaving him back there alone.' _she inwardly told herself, shaking her head negatively going on to say, "Sorry our little adventure as short as it has been has come to an end, if we don't meet again in this life or the next know I am glad to have met a couple friendly faces."

A few more paces both Shini and her brother Keuro stepped past the line, the brown-haired mercenary girl spun on the ball of her left foot slowly walking in the direction of the raiders that were still riding her way, leaning the two-handed sword she was holding over her shoulder allowing it to rest there.

The ground beneath her feet shook with the weight of the horses approach, Both Shini and Keuro were now standing behind safety observing the going on and the potential end of a very fresh, but short friendship as the brown-haired woman came to a stop as the horses encircled her to ensure she couldn't leave and blocked their view of the goings-on.

The leader of the riders was a rather tall man, who climbed down from his horse clad in red-armor from the neck down, his helmet held under his right arm, a claymore with a divine glow to it strapped across his back.

His features fair say for the scar across his right eye which both were emerald green, his hair bright blond buzz cut short.

"Good afternoon my good Elf," he called, as he sized the brown-haired girl up observing the striking features of an elf, the long ears poking through woman's brown hair, the large sword that looked to have seen many a past battle but was quite worn and hardly worthy of fighting, and her clothes which were a little dusty from travel.

Nabiki gained a ghost of a smile, "Good evening good sir, what business does a group of riders such as yourself have with little ol' me?" she questioned.

"My group and I observed you traveling with a couple of heteromorphs, we came to rescue you of course but it would seem the damsel in distress was merely traveling with them so what business does an elf have with heteromorphs which is the sworn enemy of mankind?" he inquired with a question of his own.

Nodding her head, she then brought the sword down and to the side, "Human's aren't much for demi-humans either, but such is the way of things alliance are merely forged for convenience, Now I have no interest in crossing blades with you good sir if you don't mind I'll be on my way."

"Just a minute good woman I may oblige and allow you to pass once you drop that powerful illusion spell of yours, show us what you are really hiding under that guise." He called, his scarred eye glowing brighter than the other.

_'That eye of his can he see through illusion... bother.' _Nabiki let a sigh escape her lips, proceeding to drop her illusion spell, her wings visible, her horns to, she shrugged her shoulders as she proceeded to spike the two-handed sword she was holding into the ground.

"Are you satisfied with what you see good sir? Does my form surprise you?" she inquired which elicited some chuckles from the various riders who had yet to dismount.

All watched as her clothing changed before their very eyes, as she now wore an armored dress, that was black-n-white in color which was decked in chains, and metal cards like those from a card deck throughout its skirt.

"Nice armor is it magical by origin my good woman?" the gentleman called, as he placed his helmet in his inventory.

Nodding her head, as she proceeded to retrieve her naginata, "Yes its actually apart of my weapon, its a heavy armor ability for when I need to tank a blow or two, though combat isn't my specialty that is my companions realm of expertise, but sadly he isn't here currently."

"Oh you are apart of a duo I can respect that, then I'll allow for a handicap I will fight you alone, my men will watch and make sure you don't flap those wings and fly away, we will fight a duel if you win you can go run as fast as those legs will carry you to your friend wherever he may be what do you say?" the gentleman inquired of the brown-haired girl.

Nabiki thought on his words a moment, "And if I should refuse? Or what if I lose?" she questioned.

"If you lose you forfeit that weapon of yours if you refuse me and my men will kill you and take it from you after all it just wouldn't do for someone of your vile ilk to be wielding such a fearsome weapon in the name of evil."

Tilting her head Nabiki only deliberated a moment, "Sounds like you really want his weapon, but I could give it to you and you probably would end up killing yourself with it Mister?" she inquired.

"Oh how silly of me I forgot to introduce myself, the name is Duke Yorkshire, and you are madam even a demon must have a name yes?"

She couldn't help herself as she chucked at his name, though if he was angered it was hard to tell, she then spoke up through chuckles, "My name is Tendo Nabiki, I have no titles I am a ghost in the machine if you will."

"Not sure why you are laughing, but you said that weapon would end up killing me how?" he inquired out of pure curiosity.

Nabiki gave the weapon a slight flourish, "The problem with this weapon is it can raise the ancient dead, and unless you can control them they will tear you apart."

"So a weapon only fit for a demon to wield, shall we dance madam the day grows shorter by the minute?" he questioned, proceeding to retrieve his sword from his back preparing for the fight.

Raising her left-hand pink hearts emanated, she let a sigh escape her lips observing only five of the riders were affected by her charm spell, _'Damn only five, but can he cut his own men down I wonder?' _

She shook her head letting the charm spell fade realizing it was a futile and wasted effort that would only invite the full might of a raid down upon her.

She then found she had to bring her weapon up in defense, as the Duke was on her rather fast with an upward arcing swing that upon striking her weapon send her back against the rider behind her who kicked her back into the center towards the duke who attempted a downward strike this time that she once again blocked.

Both Nabiki and the Duke's weapons clashed several times in rapid succession most of the mercenary girls' strikes were too clumsy to connect, meanwhile, he managed to strike a blow on her right leg, but due to the armored skirt card plates prevented any cutting.

Several more minutes passed as the Duke spent one move after another attempting to put a fatal blow on the brown-haired girl only for her to dodge or parry it, but she couldn't effectively return any of his attacks in the form of a blow cause she didn't have any real training in her weapon from what he could see.

"You mean to tell me, madam you wield such a fierce weapon yet lack the skills to use it, this is an utter joke... prepare yourself for this joke ends now as well does your life!" he exclaimed.

Nabiki took a few steps back as she watched as the Duke had started to channel divine energy into his sword, the clouds above swirled turning golden, she shook her head in dismay bringing her naginata up preparing to hurl it as if a javelin, a black hex appeared on his chest.

She then proceeded to hurl her weapon which it seemed to teleport from her hands in the form of a bolt of light, the man proceeding to in a split second brings his weapon up in defense just as the naginata struck causing his sword to snap in two, deflecting the projectile's path taking a chunk out of his right shoulder as it passed through.

Nabiki brought her left hand up as a shackle appeared, with a chain the naginata springing back to her waiting hands, the duke with his broken weapon clutched at his shoulder, his eyes were those of fright the clouds above he had been charging slowly dissipating.

"So the demon has fangs after all?" the duke muttered to himself, as he tossed his broken blade to the ground.

Shrugging her shoulder's, "Yea its a bit lame I admit a one-trick pony but its effective, I haven't really had time to learn how to fight so tit for tat can I go now did I win our duel?" she inquired, though she doubted he would let her go after that display.

"Yes my dear you won the duel, but I am sorry you will die now, everyone get down from your horses and dispatch this Demon to oblivion where she belongs." The duke commanded, proceeding to retrieve yet another sword from his inventory but this one but a one-handed broadsword and a shield that was ornate with the face of a lion etched into it.

Nabiki let a sigh escape her lips, "Very well 'Fly'" with those words she shot into the air her wings flapping ever so slightly, she then brought both hands together in a clapping motion proceeding to spread them apart as she proceeded to channel a spell which a deck of cards appeared as she proceeded to deal cards as if on an invisible table where they landed face down.

As this took place the ground beneath the raiders feet transformed into a giant roulette table the Horses went crazy throwing their riders off as they bolted from the scene, storm clouds appeared overhead as lightning started to crisscross the sky.

"What the Hell is this?" cried one of the raiders as he looked up to the airborne demon who looked to be a dealer at a casino.

"Place your bets place your bets come one and all!" she called in a thunderous voice, as the very ground started to spin as a black and silver ball fell upon the table bouncing from one red-n-black checkered space killing any it landed upon in one blow.

The duke glared at the demon, "Get down here Madam and fight me!" he exclaimed as he dodged one of the balls of death that nearly claimed him.

She peered down from on high looking to the duke, as she watched his men one by one become splotches of blood on her ornate table of death, "Never buck the tiger for the House will always win!"

It was at that moment the Duke paused in his dodging observing the demon as she worked, _'Regular players don't have boss mechanics...she's a raid boss and we foolishly played right into her game we didn't have enough players nor the right classes involved. Nor did we know the mechanics involved oh how devilish she truly is.'_

He didn't have long to ponder his situation as he observed she seemed to swan dive with her weapon, he tried to bring his weapon in for a block only to find himself impaled by her, Nabiki stood there triumphant peering into his fading eyes.

"Checkmate Good sir, let us play again sometime when you are up to it." she lightly called, as he was fading away.

The duke held a ghost of a smile, "I shall look forward to it madam jolly good show." he called as he faded away to the nearest respawn.

In the distance both Keuro, and Shini looked on in disbelief observing the brown-haired woman wasn't at all an elf and as said was a heteromorph like themselves, but her nameplate wasn't that of a typical player it was the plate of a nonplayer character.

"She was an NPC all this time brother?" Shini questioned.

Staring blankly at the woman who was now walking away from the carnage she had created, "I guess but she spoke like a player... I thought she was a player wow I didn't know they made Artificial intelligence like that in this game."

* * *

**Notes: Well this ending I felt was decent, but I think I could have taken it a step further, but I felt it would add to the absurdity that is Ranma1/2, that and well the Overlord series has lots of Absurd rediculous powerful spell moments**

**Until Next time see you in chapter:5, If you wish to leave reviews feel free I do read them and answer them, but if not no worries I just hope you enjoyed this edition of the story.**


End file.
